Daemonia Premier Arc: Libéré
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: Une silhouette remua ses oreilles félines, pestant mentalement contre la stupidité des humains et la bêtise de son dernier hôte à Shamliar. Vraiment, pourquoi cette loi d'accorder un seul dernier vœu existait ?" Post tome 6
1. Notes de l'auteur

**Titre :** Daemonia – Premier Arc – Libéré

**Auteur :** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne celles en cours, juste que celle-ci me trotte dans la tête à tel point que je l'ai mise sur papier.

Pour commencer, _Daemonia_ sera écrit en trois arcs, le premier étant le plus court (du moins, je pense) avec près de 25 chapitres.

Premier Arc : _Libéré_

Deuxième Arc :_ Isatis_

Troisième Arc : _Réalité_

A savoir que le titre du troisième arc n'est pas encore totalement fixé. L'histoire est née d'un rêve et de quelques dessins, vous y trouverez le fruit des délires de mon imagination, aussi les risques de OOC sont présents. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Ensuite, tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez, de même que les lieux qui vous sont familiers sont de J.K. ROWLING. Le reste m'appartient et vous serez gentils de me les laisser. J'y tiens énormément.

Pour finir, je publierai des petits chapitres, contrairement à mes fics précédentes. Ceci est avant tout dans un souci de publication. Plus j'écris de longs pavés, moins je publie. Alors autant écrit un peu moins à chaque fois mais que vous en ayez un bout plus régulièrement. La parution du premier arc sera relativement régulière puisqu'il est déjà écrit et que je ne fais que peaufiner ce qui ne me plait pas avant de publier. Pour la suite, qui, bien que commencé, reste encore à écrire, je ne prévois aucune date, mes cours, concours et examens passent en priorité (pour mon plus grand regret).

Voila. Tout est dit. Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira.

PS : les reviews sont les bienvenues, vos commentaires, critiques et idées sont ce qui me fait évoluer.

PPS: Le rating est là pour le langage, les menaces et les divers coups plus ou moins sanglants de mes personnages.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Les épaules voutées et les pieds trainants, une frêle silhouette errait dans les rues sous la lumière froide des étoiles. Quiconque l'aurait croisé aurait vu un adolescent maigre et pâle, aux larges cernes, aux cheveux ternes et au regard hagard. Mais personne ne le voyait. Peut être parce qu'il ne sortait que de nuit. Mais surtout parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que l'on devait être indifférent face au jeune délinquant que les Dursley hébergeaient depuis bientôt seize ans dans leur grande générosité. Pour les habitants de l'aisé quartier résidentiel de Privet Drive, le jeune Harry Potter était considéré comme un criminel ingrat en devenir et évité comme la peste.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à leur montrer le contraire. Il fallait avouer que les vêtements – usés et trop grands – qu'il recevait ne lui donnaient pas un meilleur air, ni le fait d'être sous-alimenté et exploité. De plus, Harry lui-même se voyait plus ou moins comme un criminel. Les gens qui l'entouraient périssaient assassinés alors que lui s'en sortait toujours. De plus, son propre destin allait faire de lui un assassin, un meurtrier, et cette perspective qui l'aurait horrifié auparavant ne le laissait que vaguement septique du talent de prédiction du Professeur Trelawney.

Sirius, peut être la seule personne au monde à l'avoir aimé et à laquelle il tenait, était mort par sa faute, traversant le Voile de la Mort et entraînant la vie d'Harry avec lui. Depuis plus d'un an, l'adolescent était une âme vide dans un corps qui survivait, dissimulant son mal être aux yeux de tous et portant mieux que jamais son titre de « Survivant ». La mort du Professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas touché plus que cela, son cœur étant déjà porté disparu. La seule chose qui le faisait encore réagir était la haine. C'était pour cela qu'il avait suivi son Directeur dans cette quête insensée des Horcruxes dans le but de détruire Lord Voldemort et de venger ses parents, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait poursuivit Snape et Malfoy cette nuit-là, la raison pour laquelle il était toujours de ce côté-ci de la barrière. Mais il avait pris conscience de sa faiblesse, de sa pathétique existence de symbole que les Maîtres du monde de la Magie qu'était le sien déplaçaient sur l'échiquier géant de la partie délirante opposant la Lumière aux Ténèbres. Il n'était qu'un fou, le fou d'un roi déchu, détrôné par un simple pion dans une manœuvre impeccablement menée par l'adversaire.

Harry se laissa glisser sur banc, loin des réverbères. Un coup d'œil au ciel lui indiqua que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il pourrait observer le dernier souvenir éternel de son parrain, cet astre qui luisait dans les cieux obscurs, indifférent aux tourments de celui qui le guettait toute la nuit dans un espoir vain d'échapper à ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars. Mais le ciel restait couvert d'une fine couche de nuages pâles qui renvoyait la lumière de la capitale anglaise, baignant l'atmosphère d'une sale lueur jaune. Une infime déchirure laissait filtrer quelques rayons de lune qui se posaient sur les structures métalliques du parc de Magnolia Street, jeu de clair-obscur dont les ombres des silhouettes torturées des arbres sans cesse élagués, formaient des moignons douloureux au bout de leurs branches atrophiées.

Un soupir traversa la nuit. Cette marche nocturne ne parvenait pas à apaiser même légèrement son maux de tête, et les images, toujours les mêmes, venaient danser une salsa macabre dans son esprit déchiré par l'absence de celui qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Les corps et les cris se côtoyaient, se mélangeaient, tournoyant au milieu des lumières électriques des sorts dont il lui suffisait de voir la couleur pour savoir quel sort était lancé et par qui. Et parmi ce défilé sans cesse renouvelé de cadavres et de hurlements sinistrement familier, le visage de son parrain disparaissait par moment, caressé par le voile léger de l'Arche du Département des Mystères, un endroit où aujourd'hui, il regrettait plus que tout d'y avoir mis les pieds. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour cette nuit n'ait jamais eu lieu, que Sirius soit toujours auprès de lui, avec son rire semblable à un aboiement et ses yeux saphirs qui reprenaient lentement leur éclat malicieux. Mais on ne pouvait revenir dans le passé. Ce qui était fait était irrémédiable et il fallait en assumer les conséquences.

Harry soupira de nouveau, les yeux dérivant vers les veines bleus des poignets qui se dessinaient sous sa peau trop pâle. Il avait pensé plus d'une fois à glisser le fil tranchant d'une lame sur cette peau, à laisser couler les perles écarlates vers le sol, à sombrer dans une calme obscurité qui l'aurait ramené auprès des siens. A dire vrai, il avait déjà essayé, plus d'une fois, mais son corps, ou sa magie peut être, il n'avait jamais compris grand-chose à ces pouvoirs que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer, l'empêcher de se vider de son sang, cicatrisant rapidement les plaies mortelles sans y laisser la moindre preuve de ses tentatives qui se révélaient toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres.

Dans les buissons bordant le parc, une silhouette remua ses oreilles félines, pestant mentalement contre la stupidité des humains et la bêtise de son dernier hôte à Shamliar. Vraiment, pourquoi cette loi d'accorder un seul dernier vœu existait ? Et pourquoi son dernier humain lui avait demandé de veiller sur la créature pathétique qui se tenait perché sur ce banc comme un oiseau disgracieux, même pas assez épais pour faire une proie correcte ? La silhouette changea silencieusement de position et repris son observation. Elle devait le protéger des attaques extérieures, pas de lui-même, aussi avait-elle laissé passer les tentatives de suicides, pensant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette tâche, mais la magie de ce gamin était puissante, très puissante, et elle n'avait aucunement envie de passer l'arme à gauche, elle. Aussi la silhouette pris son mal en patience, attendant que son « protégé » daigne bien rentrer chez lui pour qu'elle-même puisse rentrer à Shamliar. Elle avait des questions à poser à certains de ses hôtes, ce gamin, malgré sa faiblesse, cachait quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de connaître.

Après une heure de soupirs et d'attente veine d'une éclaircie, Harry reprit le chemin de Privet Drive. Le petit déjeuner devait être prêt pour huit heures, sa « famille » partant en vacances, le laissant seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tante Pétunia avait beaucoup râlé, craignant pour sa maison, mais Oncle Vernon avait été très persuasif sur le comportement qu'Harry devait adopter en leur absence et le message tiraillait encore les muscles de son dos. C'était la première fois que l'Oncle Vernon était aussi brutal, mais bon, il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Harry ressentait vraiment quelque chose, sa douleur durait depuis un an et ne s'était jamais apaisée alors la rencontre entre un mur et son dos n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan. Le jeune homme passa la porte d'entrée en silence et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard de la silhouette qui, après s'être assurée que l'humain était à l'abri, tourna deux fois sur elle-même dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et disparut silencieusement pour Shamliar et ses réponses.


	3. Chapitre Un: L'attaque

Chapitre Un : L'attaque

Il n'était que six heures quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine. Certains pourraient penser que deux heures pour préparer un petit déjeuner était un temps largement exagéré, mais ceux-là ne connaissaient pas les Dursley, et encore moins leur fils, Dudley Dursley, cachalot humain en devenir. En un mot, l'héritier de la maison pesait plus de six fois le poids de son cousin, chose aucunement stupéfiante à la vue de leur différence de corpulence. Si Harry était de petite taille et flirtant avec l'anorexie, Dudley, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux porcins, voyait son cou disparaître sous son double menton et prenait deux chaises à lui seul pour s'asseoir de manière plus ou moins confortable à table.

Pourtant, malgré le fait d'être plus large que haut, Dudley gardait une certaine liberté de mouvement qui pourrait en bluffait plus d'un. Champion de boxe en catégorie « Poids Lourd » et chef d'une bande de petits voyous de rue, il s'en prenait toujours au plus faible que lui et sa proie préférée restait Harry. Si les attaques entre les deux cousins avaient diminués avec l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard, elles avaient repris leur rythme d'antan depuis la mort de Sirius et la dépression dans laquelle le jeune sorcier plongeait doucement mais surement depuis ce tragique évènement. Et ce matin ne fit pas exception.

Profitant du sommeil de ses parents, Dudley descendit en catimini les escaliers de la maison. Récemment renforcées pour faire face aux poids conjugués du jeune cachalot et de son père, les marches ne trahirent pas leur utilisateur. Le blond ouvrit en douceur la porte d'entrée, laissant rentrer ses valets et accessoirement amis et membres de sa bande avant de prendre la tête de l'expédition. Le plan était simple, la manœuvre facile à exécuter, et le résultat prévu les faisait saliver d'avance. Le plus jeune d'entre eux était resté dans le jardin et à l'aide de petits gravillons attira l'attention d'Harry vers l'extérieur. Une imitation de chaton affamé termina le travail et le sorcier quitta la cuisine pour repérer l'animal. Ce moment d'inattention suffit pour les autres membres, Dudley en tête, se ruèrent sur l'adolescent, fauchant ses genoux et l'envoyant rouler dans l'allée arrière du jardin. Et pendant qu'Harry retenaient ses gémissements, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, frappant tous les endroits atteignables, entraînant des hématomes et autres craquements douteux.

Alors que les pieds et les poings se firent de plus en plus rares, Dudley se pencha vers le visage de son cousin, écrasant consciencieusement les lunettes de ce dernier. Un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux porcins luisants de méchanceté et de perversité, le chef fit signe à sa petite bande de prendre le large, leur promettant des souvenirs de ses vacances dans le sud de la France avant de reporter son attention au corps fragilisé qui gisait sur les cailloux, teintant de rouge et de carmin l'allée immaculée.

« Tu vois, monstre, c'est toujours pareil. Que tu ailles dans ton école pour anormaux ou non, tu resteras toujours le plus faible. Et tu resteras toujours seul. Oh, ne crois pas que je l'ignore, tu parles dans tes cauchemars, appelant ce_ Sirius_. C'était qui ? Un monstre comme toi ? Un des ces élèves anormaux de ton école pour cinglés ? Peut être même était-il dans ta classe ? Mais il est mort, c'est ça ? Tu vois, je n'ai même pas à agir pour que tu sois seul. Tu écartes les autres de ta route, tu les tues et tu restes toujours là, seul, toujours seul. »

Les paroles, susurrées avec précision, se marquaient au fer rouge dans l'esprit d'Harry. Des paroles qu'il se répétait tout le temps, des accusations qui le détruisaient toujours un peu plus. Seul. Il était seul et il avait tué la seule personne à laquelle il tenait. Il détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était maudit, et sa malédiction était d'être seul, quelque soient les moyens utilisés pour que sa solitude lui revienne.

« Oui, tu resteras toujours tout seul, regardant comme avant, à l'école, les autres enfants qui jouaient sans toi. Tu es un monstre. C'est normal que tu sois traité comme ça. Papa et Maman sont déjà bien gentils de te donner à manger et un endroit où dormir. Ils t'ont même donné ma deuxième chambre, à toi, le monstre insignifiant qui n'ait qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond. » Dudley se tut un instant et le détailla de la tête au pied. « Et tu caches bien ton jeu en plus. Un monstre avec un visage d'ange. Sans tes cernes et tes bleus, tu pourrais être potable. Mais moi, je sais ce que tu caches derrière tes grands yeux verts, ta noirceur, tes crimes, ton… anormalité. Toutes les choses bizarres que tu fais, que tu caches derrière ton joli corps tout mince et tout faible. Oh, je vois. C'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle ton Sirius est mort. Il t'a protégé, n'est-ce pas ? Il a voulu protégé le joli petit cul qu'il devait se faire régulièrement, non ? Ose me dire que tu ne t'en ais pas servit, de ton corps, sale petite pute. Ose-le ! Mais ton Sirius était faible. Encore plus faible que toi, c'en est pathétique. »

Ces dernières paroles fut comme un électrochoc dans le cerveau du sorcier qui avait fermé les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'écarter les paroles sadiques de son cousin. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout son corps lui faisait mal, respirer était difficile et son bras droit ne répondait plus à ses ordres, de même que ses jambes. Il serait resté immobile si son cachalot de cousin n'avait commencé à injurier son parrain. Sirius n'était pas faible, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il fallait une force hors du commun pour résister dix-sept à Azkaban. Furieux et aveuglé par la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, Harry laissa sa haine l'envahir, libérant sans le savoir sa magie qui se mit à tournoyait doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment autour de lui. L'incident aurait put s'arrêter là si Dudley n'avait pas fait le geste de trop, s'il avait était suffisamment attentif pour voir l'air ondoyer autour du corps sur lequel il était penché.

« Je vais te montrer la différence entre ton faible de Sirius et un vainqueur comme moi. »

Dudley avait accompagné ses paroles d'une main baladeuse descendant à la rencontre de la ceinture du sorcier, ou plutôt du bout de corde qui lui servait lieu de ceinture, dans l'espoir de l'arracher, caressant au passage la peau bariolée de coups. La magie d'Harry explosa, expulsant son agresseur dans une vague d'explosion sans précédent dans le monde de la Magie. A moitié sonné par sa rencontre avec le muret, Dudley ouvrit la bouche pour jurer mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui.


	4. Chapitre Deux: Le Sceau

Chapitre Deux : Le sceau

Alors qu'Harry était resté couché et immobile pendant toute la tirade, il se tenait là, debout et fier, ses yeux ternes depuis de si longs mois brillants d'une haine et d'une rage qui effraya le jeune Moldu. Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus était le symbole qui rougeoyait sur le front de son cousin. Un étrange sillon rouge sombre dessinait un triangle sans fin, le tracé emboitant un triangle dans un autre plus grand sans fermer aucun des deux signes. Deux barres passaient en diagonale à travers le symbole central, tandis qu'une troisième, plus longue l'encadrait tout en restant parallèle à la ligne de ses sourcils. L'étrange symbole devenait de plus en plus sombre et paradoxalement de plus en plus lumineux jusqu'au moment où, dans un bruit semblable au craquement de la foudre s'abatant sur la cime d'un arbre, le signe se rompit, s'éparpillant en des dizaines de très fines particules noires qui se firent emporter par la tornade de magie qui entourait Harry. Et sous le regard horrifié du gros blond, le corps du premier se modifia, prenant de la taille, laissant ses cheveux noirs et en bataille de côté pour faire place à une longue crinière violine qui s'accordait avec ses yeux violets traversés verticalement par une pupille en fente, ébène moucheté d'émeraude.

Dans la haie, la silhouette de la nuit regardait la scène en pestant. Elle était revenue en vitesse en détectant la vague de magie qu'avait émis le jeune humain. Celle-ci avait fait trembler jusqu'aux fondations de Shamliar. Mais elle était arrivait trop tard pour empêcher le déferlement de magie qui tourbillonnait autour de celui qu'elle était censée protéger. La rupture du symbole la fit jurer.

« Et merde, maintenant, le Sceau de Kai-Ren a cédé. Il l'a vraiment fait, cet abruti ! »

Une nouvelle vague de magie l'obligea à se coucher sur le sol, plaquant ses oreilles sur son crâne. Il s'agissait de calmer le nouveau Libéré avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. Non pas que la mort du cachalot humain lui posait problème, au contraire, même s'il devait être trop saturé en graisses pour simplement digeste. Mais la silhouette étrangère ne tenait pas à passer elle aussi au grill. Pénétrant dans la propriété, elle lança rapidement quelques sorts, de manière à ce que les personnes hors du jardin ne détectent rien, en particulier les sorciers et leurs détecteurs de magie, branchés pendant la période des vacances d'été. Une fois ces précautions prises, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'évolution du jeune sorcier : ses ongles avaient laissé place à des griffes aiguisées et son rictus dévoilait des canines acérées.

La silhouette poussa un soupir de résignation avant de prendre une taille un peu plus raisonnable pour le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. A vrai dire, lutter contre un Libéré sous la forme d'un simple chat n'était pas la chose la plus censée à faire. Rapidement, le chat gris sombre grandit, faisant au terme de sa transformation près d'un mètre soixante-dix au garrot pour deux mètres cinquante de long, ses deux longues queues fouettant l'air tandis que ses canines pointaient crânement hors de sa gueule. Satisfait, le félin stoppa sa croissance et posa son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci avait terminé sa transformation et regardait le nouveau venu avec un mélange de fascination et de méfiance, son attention ayant entièrement oublié le pauvre Moldu blond qui s'était oublié contre son muret et ressemblait maintenant à un tas tremblant de graisse. Harry s'avança lentement et commença à tendre une main vers le félin quad son regard tomba sur sa main, ou plus précisément sur ses griffes.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Le sorcier passa les trois minutes suivantes à découvrir les différentes transformations qui s'étaient opérés lors de la rupture du sceau. En plus de sa taille, ses cheveux, ses griffes et ses canines, sa vue parfaite et ses autres sens surdéveloppés, ses blessures, récentes comme anciennes, avaient entièrement disparus. La seule qui lui restait était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Avec un air stupéfait, il retourna soin regard sur le félin géant qui squattait la pelouse du jardin de sa « famille ».

« Par tous les grimoires de Merlin, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que ce… cette créature fout sur la pelouse ? »

Le félin émit un feulement haché semblable au rire qu'aurait un chat, s'il pouvait rire.

« Tu es étrange, petit humain. En général, les Libérés dévastent tout ce qui les entourent, et toi, tu observes et deux jurons plus loin, tu poses des questions, aussi calmement que dans une classe de cours. Tu es vraiment très étrange. »

« Tu parles ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas un bête animal de ce monde. »

« Ca, j'avais remarqué. Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Doucement. Je vais répondre à tes questions, mais plus tard, et pas ici. Récupère tes affaires en vitesse, je te ramène avec moi. »

« Où ça ? »

« Là je pourrais poser quelques questions à un imbécile qui trouve intelligent de distribuer nos capacités à tous les humains qui lui passent entre les mains. »


	5. Chapitre Trois: Le Loup

Chapitre Trois : Le Loup

Un tourbillon plus loin, deux créatures arrivaient devant un immense bâtiment de pierre noire parsemée de minuscules cristaux verts et irisés. Du basalte incrusté d'olivine lui appris le félin qui accompagnait Harry. Les proportions des colonnes et des portes étaient totalement démesurées, allant des sept mètres au plus haut des portes à plus de quinze mètres pour les colonnes soutenant le premier étage. Harry profita d'un courant d'air pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et dégageai ainsi complètement sa vue, profitant au maximum de l'architecture étrange qui se dessinait dans les lignes en spirales. Les colonnes étaient torsadées, soutenant une voute inversée de cristal de roche translucide veiné de blanc. Le sol était un damier de marbre noir et blanc et l'énorme escalier de sept volées de treize marches était d'ardoise bordée de bronze doré. Les rampes de ce dernier étaient en cuivre, soutenue par de fines colonnes torsadées de jade, seule note de couleur dans ce hall en noir et blanc. Parmi les colonnes, d'étranges créatures aux tailles démesurées et aux appendices étonnants côtoyaient des humanoïdes similaires à la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Harry suivit le félin gris sombre qui le menait d'une foulée souple et silencieuse vers le premier étage. Arrivés face à une porte à double battant dans les mêmes proportions que le reste du bâtiment, le fauve se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'accompagnait.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Libéré. Dans ce palais, et plus particulièrement dans la salle dans laquelle nous allons pénétrer, seule la parole du Roi résonne. Tu n'as pas à prendre la parole, et s'Il te la donne, murmure simplement ta réponse. Son ouïe est fine, Il t'entendra. Tu dois rester agenouillé devant Lui, ne jamais Le regarder dans les yeux et ne jamais Lui tourner le dos. Pour le reste, laisse-moi faire, à moins que tu souhaites terminer à la place centrale du banquet de ce soir, sur un plat en argent massif et sous les crocs des nôtres. »

Harry acquiesça et se plaça légèrement en arrière de son guide. S'il ne savait aucunement ce qu'il se passait ni se qu'il allait lui arriver, il ne souhaitait en rien terminer en plat de résistance pour une des créatures qu'ils avaient croisés sur le chemin. Les portes pivotèrent sans bruit, dévoilant une immense salle au sol rouge sang et au mur aussi sombre que la façade extérieur. Des fenêtres, taillées dans le cristal de roche le plus pur qu'il soit donné de voir à un être vivant, laissaient passé des rayons d'une lumière étrangement rougeoyante pour un astre solaire au zénith. Sur un trône en grès anthracite, plutôt semblable à une énorme couche, un loup de plus de trois mètres cinquante de long était allongé, dardant sur ses visiteurs un regard opalescent. Harry s'arrêta juste derrière le félin et s'agenouilla comme demandé précédemment. Il était clair, vu les crocs impressionnant du loup, qu'il lui suffirait d'un coup de mâchoire pour en finir avec lui.

Le félin jeta un regard appréciateur à l'humain qui se baissait à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne soit plus vraiment humain, maintenant qu'il avait brisé le Sceau de Kai-Ren. Il fléchit lui aussi ses antérieurs et attendit l'intervention de celui qui les gouvernait tous dans ce royaume qu'était le leur.

« Kishia. Je te croyais en mission pour réaliser le dernier souhait de ton dernier humain. Tu nous reviens avec une bien étrange créature. »

« Votre Majesté. Cette créature était ce dernier souhait. Le protéger des autres était ma mission, mais il semblerait qu'il attire les ennuis plus efficacement qu'un aimant le ferait avec un morceau de fer. Ceci dit, mon dernier humain semble l'avoir béni de nos capacités. Il portait le Sceau de Kai-Ren… »

« Et tu as osé le briser ! »

Le rugissement fit trembler les vitres et Harry ploya sous le dégagement de puissance qui recouvrit la salle. Le félin, ou plutôt Kishia comme il semblait s'appeler, se contenta de carrer les épaules.

« Tu sais que briser le Sceau est un crime, Kishia ! Et tu es assez bien placé pour connaître son utilité sur les humains ! »

« Je le sais, Votre Majesté. Mais c'est l'humain lui-même qui a brisé son Sceau. »

« Impossible ! Tu le sais. Seul un sorcier extrêmement puissant pourrait briser ce Sceau à la place de l'un d'entre nous. Et la puissance d'un Libéré est telle que le corps du sorcier ne supporterai pas l'apport de puissance. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais, Votre Majesté. Mais il semblerait que ce Libéré en question défie toutes les règles. De plus, il n'a rien dévasté autour de lui, aucun combat, aucun mort ni même aucun dégâts d'autre matériel. Rien, si ce n'est des questions sur les évènements passés et notre identité. »

« Voila qui est étrange. » Le loup se tut un instant avant de poser son regard sur le Libéré devant lui. Sa crinière violine et son teint pâle lui semblaient vaguement familiers. « Qui es-tu, jeune Libéré, pour avoir survécu aux pouvoirs libérés du Sceau de Kai-Ren tout ayant la puissance nécessaire pour briser ce Sceau ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Votre Majesté. » Les deux derniers mots avaient été rajoutaient rapidement, suite à un coup de queue de Kishia.

« Harry Potter ? Voila qui pourrait expliquer certaines choses. En tout cas, on voit de qui il tient. Kishia, tu t'en occuperas. Il devra apprendre nos règles, et vivre comme l'un des nôtres, malgré le fait qu'il soit sorcier. Bienvenue à Shamliar, Harry Potter. »


	6. Chapitre Quatre: Réponses

Chapitre Quatre : Réponses

Harry marchait rapidement derrière la longue foulée du félin. Celui-ci semblait énervé et traversait les lieux sans ralentir un seul instant. L'adolescent laissa donc sa curiosité pour les décors dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur son guide. Le félin ressemblait à un énorme chat, au pelage gris sombre marbré d'étranges rayures noires qui se terminaient en pointes. Ses yeux violets, traversés par deux pupilles bleu nuit, étaient fixés sur une destination que lui seul connaissait. Sa démarche était puissante et silencieuse, les griffes s'enfonçant dans le sol comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans une motte de beurre ramollie et ses canines dépassaient allègrement de ses babines, illustrant de manière très réalistes celles des tigres à dents de sabre qui avaient existé autre fois. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Harry étaient les deux queues qui battaient l'air en sifflant. Etrangement longues, elles auraient put être disgracieuses ou encombrantes mais elles étaient tout le contraire, ondulant dans un mouvement sensuel et hypnotique qui cachait leur force dévastatrice qu'Harry était loin de soupçonner.

« Kishia ? »

« … »

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire, gamin. »

« Je… Où sommes-nous ? »

« A Shamliar. Le Roi te l'a dit. Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela. »

« Mais c'est quoi, Shamliar ? »

« Notre Royaume. »

« Et c'est où dans le monde ? »

« Dans un autre monde. »

Harry réfréna un grognement devant les réponses minimalistes de son guide mais finit par revenir à la charge. Kishia avait dit qu'il aurait des réponses, et lui les voulait maintenant. Sa curiosité s'était réveillée, éloignant la douleur et la dépression qui l'habitaient depuis un an.

« Qui habitent ici ? »

« Mon peuple et ceux qui lui sont liés. »

« Mais encore ? »

Kishia soupira avant de s'arrêter et de bifurquer vers un petit sentier en pente douce. Traversant un bois aux essences inconnues du jeune Libéré, Kishia s'arrêta à l'extrémité d'un promontoire. A leurs pieds - ou pattes - une immense vallée s'étendait vers l'horizon, paresseusement traversée par les larges méandres d'un fleuve aux eaux rouges sombres. Les bâtiments de pierre noire contrastaient avec les rues et les chemins de terre claire. Un mouvement sur sa gauche ramena l'attention d'Harry à Kishia. Celui se transformait, laissant place à un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans, habillé uniquement par une longue et épaisse crinière de cheveux gris sombre méchée de noir. Son regard violet était fixé sur le fleuve et ses oreilles félines pointaient, alertes, au milieu de sa chevelure tandis que l'une de ses queues battait l'air, l'autre étant enroulée autour de sa jambe gauche. Sa voix grave et légèrement rauque portait loin sans qu'il ait à hausser le ton.

« Ecoute bien, gamin. Cela sera ta première leçon en tant que Libéré et nouveau membre de notre peuple. Cette terre qui s'étend à tes pieds s'appelle Shamliar. C'est autant le nom de notre ville que de notre royaume. Y vivent ceux que ces pathétiques humains appellent les Démons ainsi que ceux qui leur sont liés, et les Libérés. Notre peuple est dirigé par Renylos, le loup que tu as vu tout à l'heure, Héritier de la Dynastie de Kai-Ren, fondateur de Shamliar et créateur du Sceau qui porte son nom. Les règles ici sont simples : chacun garde ses Liés chez soi ainsi que les Libérés qui sont sous leur responsabilité jusqu'à ce que ces derniers finissent leur éducation, fassent leurs preuves et que Renylos décide qu'ils méritent leur place à part entière dans notre société. Pour ce qui est de notre alimentation, la Terre est notre terrain de chasse de prédilection, à la seule condition de ne pas se faire repérer, sinon reste les Plaines, au nord de la ville, où le gibier vit en profusion, de même que les bannis. Les combats entre Démons sont réglementés par des lois et des traditions que tu verras plus tard. »

« Kishia… Qui sont les Libérés ? »

« Les Libérés sont comme toi, des humains à qui des capacités de Démons ont été offertes à leur naissance. Normalement, on ne le fait pas sur des sorciers, la libération du Sceau entraînant une surcharge de puissance que leur corps ne peut supporter et les conduit à la mort. Mais il semblerait que tu y fasses exception. »

« Une fois de plus » murmura Harry avec dépit, « et les Liés ? »

« Les humains qui se sont liés avec un Démon, faisant d'eux leur familier mais de manière beaucoup plus complexe que celle que tu dois connaître. Il n'y a pas de maître, pas de dominé ni de dominant dans ces relations. Les Démons sont ceux qui choisissent leurs humains, et nous avons tendance à choisir des sorciers, ambitieux pour la plus part du temps, ou bien hors du commun. Quand ceux-ci périssent, entraînant notre mort - puis notre renaissance puisque nous avons chacun plusieurs vies, le nombre variant en fonction de notre nature – nos Liés rejoignent nos demeures en Shamliar jusqu'à notre mort finale, et nous leur accordons à chacun un dernier vœu. C'est mon dernier Lié qui m'avait confié la mission de te protéger des autres. Evidemment, tu as choisis le seul moment où je suis venu ici lui posé quelques questions pour te faire agresser. »

« Comme si je l'avais demandé » grogna le jeune homme pour lui-même, les épaules secouées de frissons à ce souvenir. Mais sa curiosité le tira de cette mauvaise pente. « Et qui était-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt puisque tu logeras dans la même demeure qu'eux. »

Kishia reprit sa forme féline et le ramena vers les rues de la ville, puis vers une bâtisse tout en hauteur, cachée dans les arbres dont elle épousait les formes. Au dessus de l'arche de la porte de bois rouge veiné de noir, quelques mots étaient gravés dans une langue qu'il reconnu comme du latin. Il allait en demander la signification à son hôte quand la porte s'ouvrit, le laissant sans voix.


	7. Chapitre Cinq: Retrouvailles

Chapitre Cinq : Retrouvailles

Sur le pas de la porte, un jeune homme d'environs seize ans, aux cheveux noirs balayant de larges épaules et aux yeux saphir pointait un doigt accusateur sur Kishia.

« Toi ! Tu avais pour mission de protéger Harry ! Et maintenant, il est introuvable. Un instant, il était sur l'écran de surveillance et puis, pschitt ! Plus rien ! Disparu ! Envolé le signal d'Harry ! Alors je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et où il est ! Et… » Le regard du jeun homme venait de tombait sur Harry qui le regardait, stupéfait. « T'es qui, toi ? Kishia, c'est qui celui que tu nous ramène ? »

« Sirius… »

La voix faible d'Harry résonna dans l'air, murmure chargé de tristesse et d'espoir mêlés. Une voix qui frappa Sirius, car c'était bien lui, en pleine face. Une seule personne prononçait son nom de cette manière, une seule et unique personne qu'il chérissait même par delà la mort.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

« Evidemment que c'est lui, triple crétin à la cervelle de moineau ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de réaliser sur lui le rituel de partage ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement que tu as faillit le tuer avec tes idées dénudées de réflexion ? Et est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement, baka ?! »

En effet, Sirius s'était jeté sur son filleul pour le serrer dans ses bras, filleul qui, une fois le choc passé, lui rendait l'accolade avec un bonheur évident. Kishia reprit sa forme humaine et enfila rapidement les vêtements qu'un homme d'environs vingt-cinq ans lui avait apporté. Ce dernier avait d'immenses yeux gris, cachés sous de longues mèches ébène et ses robes de sorcier vertes et argent mettaient en relief sa haute et fine stature. Il souriait d'un air narquois.

« De toute manière, c'est un imbécile de Gryffondor qui n'écoute jamais rien, et encore moins les choses importantes. »

« Sal' » grogna Kishia. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien entendre sur le registre des Maisons sur mon Domaine. »

« Mais nous sommes hors du Domaine, Kishia. » Le ton était moqueur, légèrement impertinent alors que le brun aux yeux gris désignait en même temps le portail rouge.

« Tu as très bien saisi ce que je voulais dire. Si je me demande toujours pourquoi je me suis lié à cet imbécile de Sirius, certains jours, je me pose aussi la question pour toi. »

« Mais c'est simple, Kya. Tu t'es lié à moi parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus… »

« Egocentrique et imbécile inconscient que la Terre n'ait jamais portée durant mes quelques siècles de vies. Et par tous les crocs de Kai-Ren, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Se plaignant à voix basse à Harry que le « Chat » n'avait pas encore pris conscience de toute sa valeur, ce qui était malheureux pour l'un des plus puissants Démons vivant à Shamliar, Sirius conduisit son filleul à l'intérieur du Domaine du Démon. Derrière l'arche de la porte et l'écran de verdure, des bâtiments tout en hauteur s'enroulait autour de pins centenaires, reliés les uns aux autres par des passerelles arachnéennes. Le Libéré observait cette étrange architecture, fasciné par cette impression de grâce, de fragilité mais en même temps de force et de puissance comme en témoignaient les épaisses portes, les systèmes permettant de décrocher les passerelles ou encore les étroites meurtrières qui jalonnaient des murs lisses hormis les grandes fenêtres dont la présence de volets pouvaient les dissimuler dans l'épaisseur des parois. La voix de Kishia le ramena au présent.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, gamin, si tu pouvais revenir parmi nous… Merci. Harry est un jeune Libéré, par l'imbécillité inconsciente de son parrain Sirius, pour ne pas le nommer. Sa Majesté a décidé qu'il resterait ici pour sa formation. Gamin, tu connais donc Sirius, je le laisserai finir les présentations des Liés et la visite du Domaine. Deux règles simples à retenir dès maintenant : interdiction de sortir du Domaine sans moi, sauf si tu veux finir en casse-croûte, et interdiction de se quereller à propos des Maisons de Poudlard. Je te retrouverai à la tombée de la nuit sur la rive droite du Bassin Septentrional. »

Puis Kishia disparut par le premier des bâtiments dans un léger bruissement de tissu. Harry le regarda s'en aller avant de reporter son regard sur son parrain. Sirius. Celui qui lui avait offert une famille pendant deux courtes années, celui qui était mort par sa faute. Tué par son inconscience du danger et par les manipulations d'un cinglé ténébreux. Le jeune Libéré allait faire une réflexion à celui qu'il considérait non pas comme une figure paternelle mais presque comme un grand frère quand Sirius et Sal' échangèrent un regard de travers avant de l'ancien Héritier des Black ne prenne la parole.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, si tu veux être à l'heure ce soir. En partant de la gauche, je te présente Ayame Takeshi, un maître en art martiaux et le premier à s'être lié avec Kishia. »

« Sois le bienvenue, jeune Libéré » répondit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux traits asiatiques et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en une longue et fine tresse qui se perdait sur les motifs draconiens de son kimono.

« A côté, Inachla. Elle est peut être ici depuis longtemps, mais son sang iroquois n'a pas oublié l'art d'être archer. » Une jeune amérindienne salua d'un signe de tête le nouveau venu.

« Narianna et Najac, mère et fils, tous deux de la tribu des Nez-Percés et respectivement troisième et quatrième Liés de Kishia. S'ils sont tous deux très doués pour le camouflage et l'espionnage, la véritable spécialité de Najac est le lancer de couteaux. » Les deux indiens aux visages si semblables le saluèrent d'un étrange signe de paume circulaire.

« Nalouk est un shaman d'une tribu arctique. Sa magie de l'esprit est impressionnante, de même que sa manipulation de la Foudre et de la Terre. » Le visage déjà marqué par le temps, même si tous les Liés reprenaient l'âge auquel ils avaient été liés lors de leur arrivée à Shamliar, et les cheveux noirs méchés d'argent, l'inuit lui offrit un léger sourire qui fit scintiller ses yeux sombres.

« Ensuite, la jolie fille, c'est Indra. Cette indienne est la meilleure métamorphomage que je connaisse, même Tonks ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! » Indra eut un sourire moqueur avant de rapidement faire passer ses yeux par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour se fixer sur un jaune d'or chaleureux qui brillait du même éclat que son sari.

« Yuki Arashi, il manipule l'Air comme toi un balai et n'a pas son pareil pour le maniement du katana. C'est son septième Lié et le meilleur ami du neuvième, un duc français, Philippe de Nevers qui lui se bat à l'épée. Sa botte le met à l'abri de bien des mauvaises rencontres et on ne compte plus ceux qui sont morts, sa lame entre les yeux. » L'asiatique tout vêtu de blanc lui offrit un simple sourire alors que l'aristocrate blond aux yeux bleus lui offrit un salut digne de la Cour de son époque.

« Le huitième, c'est l'imbécile en vert. Harry, j'ai le déshonneur de te présenté le malheureusement et tristement célèbre Salazar Serpentard, et accessoirement Maître de Potions. » Le brun lança un regard furieux sur Sirius avant d'opter pour le septique pour Harry qui, lui, n'avait pas attendu pour lui jeter un regard haineux. Sa rage contre les Serpentards et les pertes qui lui avaient fait subir étaient trop présentes dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse faire abstraction de ses sentiments et des idées préconçues que ses amis lui avaient fourrés dans le crâne. Le Fondateur eut un haussement de sourcil avant un sourire narquois. Malgré leurs différents, et ils étaient nombreux, Sirius et Sal' s'entendaient plutôt bien et l'Animagus avait parlé au Maître de Potion de ce qu'il se disait dans le monde actuel. Sal' jubilait intérieurement. Rien ne lui plaisait plus qu'un défi, et celui-ci était de taille.

« Pour finir, il reste le plus beau et charmeur de tous… »

« Sirius ! » L'éclat de voix avait surgi de toutes les gorges, coupant net la tirade du présentateur. Puis, les Liés s'étaient éparpillés, reprenant leurs activités habituelles tandis que Sirius et Ayame escortaient Harry dans sa découverte du Domaine de Kishia.

Les six bâtiments prenaient place en un demi-cercle entourant le Bassin Central, miroir d'eau en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, émaillé de nénuphars blancs et de leurs grandes feuilles gris-vert aux reflets irisés. Deux autres bassins, en forme de virgule, se refermaient sur les habitations. Plus profonds, ils abritaient des colonies de papyrus égyptiens peuplés de libellules aux couleurs électriques. L'un était le Bassin Septentrional.


	8. Chapitre Six: Souvenirs et 1ère leçon

Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs et première leçon

Alors qu'Harry attendait Kishia en regardant le soleil écarlate se coucher, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec son parrain. Dans le premier des deux bâtiments exclusivement réservés aux Liés, un tableau l'avait interloqué : un jeune homme, les mains griffues et les avant-bras maculés de sang, la longue chevelure violine battant dans le vent et laissant entrevoir des oreilles félines, les deux queues gonflées de fureur et les yeux améthystes brulant de haine. Harry avait été à la fois fasciné et effrayé par ce portrait dont le reste de la scène était indistinct, tout en noir et gris parsemé de carmin. Son parrain avait répondu à sa question muette.

« C'est Kishia. Il a arrêté de prendre cette forme ce jour-là, mais c'est son apparence humanoïde naturelle. »

« Pourquoi ne la prend-il plus maintenant ? »

« Il considère qu'il a faillit ce jour-là. Les Démons ne sont pas généreux ou quelque chose de ce genre, ne t'y trompe pas. Mais leur fierté ferait pâlir de jalousie le plus fier des Sang-Pur. Il faut que tu saches que lors de la création du Lien, les deux partis s'engagent à se protéger l'un l'autre. Simple logique si on ne veut pas mourir avant l'heure puisque la mort de l'un entraîne la mort de l'autre. Ce jour-là, son Lié s'est fait assassiné sous ses yeux. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Moi. » Harry se retourna pour faire face à deux lacs d'argent. « C'est la dernière image que j'ai vu. Et quand j'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé d'apparence, je l'ai peint ainsi. »

« Ca ne le pousse pas à culpabiliser ? »

« Aucun risque, Kishia ne met pas les pieds ici. Et puis, ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. Personne, pas même un Démon, ne peut éviter un carreau d'arbalète à bout portant. Kishia n'y est strictement pour rien, et cela lui a coûté la vie. »

Une voix grave, légèrement rauque, ramena Harry à son présent et l'éloigna de la suite de la discussion, beaucoup plus dérangeante. Il retint un soupir de soulagement d'être ainsi tiré de ces réflexions. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû.

« Tu es à l'heure, gamin. Au boulot donc. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, que sais-tu des Démons ? »

« Heu… Pas grande chose en fait. L'eau bénite vous blesse… Vous ne craignez pas le feu... Vous… »

« Assez avec tes inepties, gamin ! Les humains ont tout oubliés, et apparemment les sorciers aussi. Pathétique ! Pour faire court, un Démon est à la base un Libéré qui est venu de plein grès à Shamliar pour y atteindre sa forme finale. Pour les premiers Démons, c'étaient des humains qui avaient mal tournés et distillés, insufflés leur haine et leur soif de sang à ceux qui les entouraient. Kai-Ren, en créant Shamliar, a réduit l'évolution grandissante des Démons. Il a ensuite mis au point la Bénédiction et le Sceau, moyen pour contrôler les futurs Démons. Pour ce qui est de nous blesser ou nous tuer, c'est très simple… A condition d'avoir une puissance hors du commun, ou de tuer le Lié du Démon si un Lien existe. Fin de l'explication et début de la première leçon. Marche sur le Bassin. »

Harry, cogitant sur les propos de Kishia, pénétra dans l'eau et avançant jusqu'à en avoir à la taille.

« Imbécile ! J'ai dit _sur_ l'eau, pas _dans_ l'eau! »

« Mais… On ne peut pas marcher sur l'eau ! »

« _Tu_ ne peux pas ! Nuance, gamin ! »

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, Kishia s'avança sur la surface qui se rida à peine lorsque ses pieds la rencontrèrent. Cette facilité déconcertante entraîna une certaine jalousie de la part d'Harry dont le cerveau avait bloqué sur un certain mot qu'il avait appris à haïr : « contrôler ». Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que plus personne ne le ferait. Sans en être réellement conscient, Harry relâcha sa puissance, mélange explosif de magie sorcière et Démoniaque. Bientôt, un véritable tsunami se leva, soulevant des gerbes d'eau, déracinant les papyrus et courbant les pins habités.

Kishia eut un rictus méprisant. Ce mélange bâtard de magies ne mènerait à rien et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il apprendrait à se contrôler. Il nota néanmoins dans un coin de son esprit : « Air », puis lança contre la tornade un éclair surgit du néant. Le vent se calma un instant, laissant voir Harry se tenant le bras gauche ornait d'une belle estafilade sanguinolente, avant de tourbillonner de plus belle. L'échange dura deux minutes avant que le Démon ne se lasse. Il se décala, laissa la corne venteuse le dépasser et profita de l'instant de surprise du Libéré pour le jeter au sol et l'y maintenir d'une simple clé de bras.

« Tu es faible, gamin. Trop faible. A se demander comment tu as survécut toutes ces années. »

Kishia le relâcha avant de quitter le Bassin d'un pas léger sur la surface de l'onde qui se calmait peu à peu. Harry s'assit douloureusement dans l'eau. Sa blessure au bras le faisait souffrir mais il n'en avait cure. Seules restaient les paroles du Démon, qui résonnaient en un sinistre écho de celles de son cousin un peu plus tôt. L'adolescent savait qu'il était faible, il en avait pris conscience quelques mois plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui jeter ainsi au visage.

« S'il te l'a dit, cela signifie que tu peux y arriver. » Harry sursauta. Apparemment, il avait pensé à haute voix puisque Yuki lui répondait.

« Pourquoi penserait-il que je peux y arriver alors que je suis faible. Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« S'il pensait que tu échouerais, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de t'adresser la parole. »

Yuki le rejoignit au centre du Bassin septentrional, marchant sur l'eau avec une facilité semblable à celle du Démon. Tendant une main, il remit le jeune Libéré d'aplomb.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? »

« L'Eau est mon élément. Elle me porte avec facilité. »

« Comment connaît-on son élément ? »

« Par ses réactions. Le tien est l'Air, c'était flagrant dans ton attaque contre Kishia. »

« Alors je ne pourrais jamais marcher sur l'eau. »

« Je ne dis pas tout connaître des Démons, Harry. Nous, les Liés, héritons d'une part de pouvoir Démoniaque lors du Lien, et une autre à notre arrivée à Shamliar. La dernière nous permet entre autre de manipuler notre élément, magie que les humains ont perdu depuis quelques siècles. Ceux qui ont été sorcier de leur vivant ont plus de mal. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils utilisent leur deux magies mélangées. Tu dois n'utiliser que tes pouvoirs Démoniaques, pas les autres. Tu m'as compris ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Alors entraîne-toi ! » Yuki reprit sa route vers les pins habités avant de lancer, mine de rien. « En fait, l'élément de Kishia est la foudre, tu le savais ? »


	9. Chapitre Sept: Magies

Chapitre Sept : Magies.

L'aube trouva Harry assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés au milieu du Bassin Septentrional. Séparer ses deux magies était éprouvant mais cela lui changeait les idées. Un peu de réflexion intérieur lui avait fait prendre conscience des deux flux qui se déchiraient en lui, deux forces destructrices qui essayaient de s'anéantir. Etrangement, alors qu'il n'avait su détecter sa magie auparavant, il arrivait à les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Sa magie sorcière avait une chaude couleur d'or et d'argent mêlés alors que celle Démone était d'un noir profond et pulsait de rouge sombre. Les démêler fut toute une histoire, aucun des deux flux ne voulant laisser l'autre sans l'avoir détruit au préalable. Après s'être débattu, Harry opta pour une approche plus rusée : susurrant d'un côté pour calmer la Sorcellerie, il écrasait de pression l'autre pour la soumettre complètement. Si ce combat lui parut long, il semblait interminable pour Sirius qui le regardait en se rongeant les ongles.

Harry resurgit trois jours plus tard, un sourire victorieux étirait ses lèvres. Il se redressa et fermant les yeux, convoqua le flux sombre avant de le diriger vers ses pieds. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes. Les yeux clos et concentré, il entama sa marche, s'enfonçant de temps à autre mais avançant sur l'eau de plus en plus facilement. Il allait rouvrir les yeux quand son pied buta contre un obstacle dur. Le choc l'envoya rouler vers la terre ferme à l'extérieur du Bassin où il se réceptionna à quatre pattes comme un chat. D'abord surpris, Sirius éclata de rire devant l'air stupéfait de son filleul.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sirius ! »

« Désolé mais c'était trop drôle ! Tu avais l'air si sérieux et hop ! Tu te retrouve par terre. Excellent ! »

Harry eut une grimace boudeuse avant de joindre son rire à celui du jeune home. Retrouver le Sirius qu'il avait été avant Azkaban le laissait mitigé, partagé entre joie et haine. Une haine contre ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir alors qu'il était innocent, une haine viscérale, qui grandissait doucement dans l'ombre de cette joie pourtant profonde, se nourrissant de tous les détails qui laissaient transparaître les plaies de celui qui avait été sa seule famille.

Après s'être calmé, les deux bruns (ou –ex brun pour le plus jeune) rejoignirent les bâtiments des Liés et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Bien que les plats soient très variés, Harry avait envie de viande et bientôt, il s'offrait une entrecôte de belle taille avant de quitter la pièce pour se glisser dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis devant le Bassin Central, qu'Harry avait rebaptisé le Bassin à l'étoile.

« Je vois que tu as compris, gamin » commença Kishia en observant Harry marcher sur la surface de l'eau. « On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Chacun va tenter de lui enseigner sa spécialité : Ayame se chargera du combat, Inachla, Najac, Phil' et Yuki s'occuperont des armes, Narianna de l'espionnage, Nalouk de la magie de l'esprit et Yuki, tu feras aussi l'enseignement du maniement de l'Air. Indra se chargera de la métamorphose, Sal' des Potions et Sirius de la transformation en Animagus. Il doit être prêt dans huit cycles. »

« Kishia, tu vas où ? »

« Si on te le demande, Sirius, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. »

*******

A Londres, et partout dans le Royaume-Unis, la tension était de plus en plus forte, oppressante, étouffante. La disparition du Survivant n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps et on pouvait voir des êtres étrangement vêtus s'agitaient au milieu des populations moldues. Il fallait retrouver le Survivant. C'était devenu une véritable chasse à l'homme, encore plus impressionnante que celle lancée sur les traces de Sirius lors de son évasion. L'Ordre du Phénix, déjà affaibli par la perte de son chef, courrait dans les sens à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre piste, même invraisemblables, qui pourrait les conduire au Survivant.

En parallèle, la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort faisait régner un climat de tension qui s'alourdissait peu à peu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait séparé ses forces en trois groupes. L'une en charge du recrutement de nouveaux sympathisants, car il lui était nécessaire d'augmenter encore son armée. Après tout, la conquête du pouvoir et du monde ne se fait pas sans quelques milliers de pions, n'est-ce pas ? Le deuxième pour rechercher son insolent ennemi, ce sale gosse qui refusait à chaque fois de mourir, réussissant par pure chance à s'en sortir à chaque fois, et le dernier, en infiltration dans toutes les institutions et tous les lieux publics sorciers, pour commencer à répandre un climat de peur. Il avait assez attendu, caché dans l'ombre bienvenue de la stupidité d'un homme aujourd'hui tombé. Le chemin de Traverse devenait étouffant, les passants se dépêchaient, surveillants au-dessus de leurs épaules et regardant tout le monde avec suspicions. Les magasins fermaient tôt et les rues se vidaient avec le coucher du soleil. Les Aurors patrouillaient sans relâche, sans pour autant pouvoir éviter les attaques et les morts que l'on comptait régulièrement. Malgré les décisions du nouveau gouvernement, la peur commençait son ouvrage, s'instillant dans les veines des sorciers, étouffant tous les prémices d'une possible rébellion. La peur, une arme puissante, trop ignorée et pourtant plus mortelle que n'importe quel sortilège noir. Le monde sorcier tremblait devant l'emprise grandissante de la peur, et Voldemort ricanait dans son repère.

Ce soir là, il n'y avait que deux types de personnes dans les rues magiques de Londres. Les premiers étaient les Mangemorts qui, grisés par un sentiment de victoire et de supériorité, torturaient et brulaient, anéantissaient avec plaisir et sans se cacher les rares retardataires, guidés par le rire dément de Bellatrix Black et le regard hanté de Lucius Malfoy. L'autre était un jeune homme solitaire sous une cape noire, qui arpentait les artères sombres du quartier, profitant pleinement des cris et de la terreur qui glaçaient le climat. Un Mangemort le repéra et, désireux de s'amuser un peu, quitta le groupe pour suivre la silhouette imprudente dans une ruelle plus sombre. Cela ne serait que le soir que ces « compagnons » noteront son absence, sans pour autant s'en inquiéter. Ils devraient pourtant. Mais pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de profiter de leur pouvoir, sous un regard félin et repu par son dernier repas.

Le temps passait différemment entre Shamliar et le monde des Humains. Kishia passa un mois dans l'ombre de Londres, remplissant sa mission royale ainsi que d'autres collectes d'informations de natures plus personnelles. Kishia était un Bakeneko, un Démon-Chat originaire du Japon et porteur de treize vies. Dix d'entre elles s'étaient écoulées et jamais il n'avait regretté ses choix, que ce soit celui de ses Liés ou celui du Passage. Pourtant, alors qu'il rongeait un os à la viande particulièrement savoureuse, son regard se voila légèrement en lisant le denier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celui qu'il avait choisi comme onzième Lié lui était inaccessible, et bien qu'il comprenait les motivations de celui qui le protégeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la situation.

Une légère onde mentale lui appris qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Chassant ses idées sombres, Kishia fit disparaître les restes du Mangemort qui avait fini sa vie en festin Démoniaque et partit rendre compte à son Souverain.

Dans une rue de Londres, invisible à la majorité de la population de la ville, un journal prenait la pluie, virant peu à peu au jaune sale avant de se dissoudre en une infâme pâte oscillant entre le brun et le gris. Sur la Une, des restes de mots, un titre effacé par les éléments, suivant le destin de l'article déjà irrémédiable détruit : « … ant no… a abandon… »


	10. Chapitre Huit: Petits extraits 1er Ep

Chapitre Huit : Petits extraits d'une vie à Shamliar – Premier épisode.

Harry se tapit sur le sol, évitant ainsi les regards de ses enseignants et aujourd'hui juges. Cela faisait maintenant sept cycles que les Liés de Kishia le formaient et il devait avouer une chose. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'entrainement pouvait être aussi épuisant certes, mais surtout aussi jouissif. Sa soif d'apprendre avait refait surface, revenue du plus profond de son être où elle s'était tapie sous les coups et les injures injustifiés de son oncle devant ses résultats supérieurs à ceux du « si doué Dudleynouchet ». Il avait du coup prit le pli de ne jamais aller au fond des choses et de faire volontairement des erreurs. Une sérieuse discussion avec Salazar et Sirius avait remédié au problème. Harry avait retrouvé son véritable potentiel, dont une mémoire quasi-parfaite et avait absorbé les connaissances comme une éponge de l'eau. Harry se focalisa sur la situation. Un de ses plus gros défauts était cette manie qu'il avait de laisser son esprit partir dans les méandres sinueux de sa mémoire et de son imagination, échappant ainsi à la situation présente. Sauf que là, il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités.

Le but de l'examen de ce jour était de tester sa discrétion, ses talents d'espionnage et de vol, très utiles quand on recherche des informations, autant pour le Seigneur de Shamliar que pour soi-même. Les Liés avaient caché au cœur de leur résidence un rouleau contenant les dernières nouvelles que Kishia avait envoyé depuis le monde des Humains. Si la majorité de son rapport était destiné à Renylos, certaines concernées les Liés : nouvelles des dernières avancées en potions pour Salazar, dernières actions en Angleterre pour les deux derniers, nouvelles de leurs descendants pour nombre d'entre eux… Le rouleau en question concernait la situation anglaise. Et si Harry restait à Shamliar pour le moment, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour ceux auxquels il tenait dans son pays natal.

Un coup d'œil à la situation lui indiqua rapidement le chemin à suivre s'il voulait se faufiler dans le bâtiment. Longeant une haie relativement dense de Fusain de Chine marbré d'argent, il se glissa vers la face sud de l'arbre. De cette façon était se trouver face au vent et dos au soleil, plus ou moins à l'abri des regards et du flair de ses observateurs. La face sud était de plus la moins surveillée car la plus difficile à pénétrer. Pour des raisons de confort, les volets étaient baissés afin d'éviter de stocker une chaleur qui aurait vite rendu les pièces plus chaudes que le souffle d'un dragon. Mais l'espace entre le rebord et le volet était suffisant pour y laisser pénétrer un animal de petite taille, très petite taille. Vu sa situation, Harry se concentra sur une forme de métamorphose que Sirius lui avait appris au cycle dernier. La métamorphose humaine. Un peu de concentration, une bonne dose d'imagination, seul réel frein à la magie avec la puissance de chacun, et hop ! Quelques secondes plus tar, un colibri au plumage électrique fendait l'air et se glissait adroitement dans l'étroit passage avant de laisser place au jeune homme qui se réceptionna en silence sur le tapis.

La pièce était agréablement meublée, avec ses murs couleur terre de sienne et ses légers motifs d'ocre rouge. Le salon d'Inachla était un des préférés d'Harry pour son ambiance reposante et chaleureuse. Entre quatre enjambées, il fut sur la porte et s'apprêta à abaisser la clenche quand il arrête sa main à un demi-centimètre du métal. Sa paume ressentait de légers picotements, un peu comme de légers chocs électriques. Le Libéré eut un rictus carnassier et murmura rapidement un premier sortilège. Bientôt une liste de protections apparut, symboles rouges dansant devant ses yeux. Il étudia les lignes, décelant près d'une douzaine de sortilèges complexes, allant de la malédiction démoniaque aux runes et passant par les enchantements Inuits et les protections élémentaires. Enfin un peu de difficultés, cela n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Il plongea au cœur de lui-même et chercha un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Un joli petit sort de destruction en Fourchelangue ! Rapide, efficace, et surtout inaudible et insensible pour ceux qui ont lancé les protections maintenant brisées. Une petite perle, uniquement utilisées par les rares Parleurs.

Il se faufila dans les couloirs et étendit sa magie autour de lui. Une… Deux… trois personnes à cet étage, deux au-dessous et quatre dans la bibliothèque au sommet. De là lui parvenait aussi les pulsations du sceau qu'utilisé Kishia pour scellé ses courriers. Son atout, bien qu'il ne l'ait révélé à personne. Cette capacité à sentir la magie de Kishia dans son sceau semblait être une nouvelle entorse à la normalité. Apparemment, les sceaux étaient censés ne laisser aucune trace magique. Evitant ses trois gardiens, il se glissa dans les escaliers menant au dernier et verrouilla la porte, la sécurisant de quelques sortilèges et malédictions bien placées, y ajoutant même sa petite spécialité. Puis il monta à l'assaut de la bibliothèque. Il doutait pouvoir s'y glisser sans être vu aussi décida-t-il d'agir, comme dirait Sal', en Gryffondor pur souche, c'est-à-dire, foncer dans le tas. La salle se dévoila à ses yeux. Sirius, Phil, Yuki et Salazar l'attendaient de pied ferme. Harry sourit. De jolis duels en perspective. Il se montra sur le palier.

« Harry. Tu sais que tu es censé ne pas te faire voir ? »

« Je sais, Sirius. Mais je sais aussi que Salazar et Yuki m'ont repéré depuis que j'ai passé la deuxième marche de cet escalier. Alors à quoi bon se cacher. »

« Tu agis comme un Gryffondor, 'Ry. »

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! » Et sur cette dernière exclamation, Harry dégaina l'une des étranges lames qui se croisées dans son dos pour se placer en position d'attaque devant le quatuor.

« Tu nous sous-estimes, Harry » annonça Yuki avant de dégainer son katana, suivant dans un même mouvement de Philippe. Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette. Le duel allait commencer.

Se fut Sirius qui commença les hostilités. Il n'était jamais bien patient. Un _Stupéfix_ jaillit de sa baguette tandis que de sa main gauche, il envoya un long jet de flammes, cadeau de son séjour à Shamliar. Harry se contenta d'éviter le sort d'un écart et renvoya les flammes d'un coup du plat de la lame. Celle-ci mesurait près d'un mètre vingt de long et s'élargissait vers son extrémité jusqu'à former un croc de soixante centimètres de large. Robuste et forgée par les Démons, la lame percuta le feu pour le renvoyer avec force, s'éclairant à l'impact d'une lueur rouge sombre. Bientôt, les lames de Phil' et Yuki se rajoutèrent au combat et l'acier teintait dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Harry parait, cherchant une faille dans leur garde, mais trouver une faiblesse chez ses maîtres se révélait ardu, surtout quand deux sorciers s'amusent à mettre leur grain de sel dans le combat à coup de sortilèges plus ou moins agréable ou même d'éléments. Encore que sur ce dernier point, ce n'était pas trop problématique, l'un avait le feu, l'autre l'eau, et leurs attaques s'annulaient mutuellement, le protégeant du plus gros de l'impact.

Bloquant les deux lames adversaires du plat de la sienne, Harry décida de faire bouger les choses. Il refusait de perdre ou de donner raison à Yuki en sortant sa deuxième lame, jumelle de la première. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Sirius eut un frisson. C'était le même sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Kishia avant que celui ne se jette dans un combat.

Le Libéré observa ses adversaires. Deux manipulateurs d'eau, un du feu et un de l'air. Un seul pourrait résister correctement à l'attaque qu'il allait lancer. Il se concentra, plongea dans le flux sombre de sa magie Démoniaque et libéra sa puissance élémentaire. Si un Démon a une affinité particulière avec un élément, cela n'empêche pas la manipulation des autres. De ce fait, Harry offrit aux quatre autres un peu de sa spécialité. Un jet de glace d'une rare puissance, traversé par un sympathique courant électrique. Touchant les lames en premier puis le reste de la salle dans un immense jet de vapeur et un grand flash lumineux, seuls Sirius et Phil' évitèrent le plus gros de l'attaque, la foudre affectant particulièrement les utilisateurs de l'eau. Mais Harry profita de ce relâchement pour foncer sur Sirius qui tentait de retrouver une vision correcte et passant derrière lui, l'assomma d'une manchette bien placée sur la nuque.

Restait Phil' qui amorça un geste qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre mille. Un geste cent fois observé et cent fois répété jusqu'à pouvoir le réaliser à la perfection. La marque de famille des Ducs de Nevers. Leur plus grand secret mais aussi leur plus belle prouesse, la botte de Nevers. Réputée imparable et implacable. La fine lame française esquissa un sourire de victoire. Combien de fois avait-il vu son élève pesté devant son incapacité à trouver la faille – inexistante – de sa botte ? Il engagea le mouvement, enveloppa dans la continuité la lame de son adversaire, pivota pour échanger les places et sa lame… laissa une simple estafilade à la joue droite du Libéré qui profita de l'instant de surprise du bretteur pour lui envoyer une sympathique décharge d'électricité dans la main, le sonnant à moitié. Puis laissant son adversaire glissait au sol, il se hâta vers le rouleau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le réveil de ses adversaires. Les protections, posées par Indra, lui tirèrent une grimace. Les runes indiennes lui posaient encore problème.

Il respira profondément et se pencha sur la question. Les lignes rouge et ocre d'attaque se mêlaient à celles indigo et argent des défenses. Une difficulté de plus pour le Libéré qui canalisa sa Sorcellerie pour l'y pénétrer en douceur, sans rien déranger. Visualisant dans son esprit le filament émeraude et saphir et sa magie, il entreprit de dénouer patiemment les nœuds et entrelacs des protections sans rien ébranler, un peu comme un croisement entre un casse-tête et un jeu de mikados. Il rouvrit les yeux après le dernier nœud, et se focalisa de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, prenant conscience des coups de buttoir sur la porte en bas des escaliers, au prochain réveil de ses quatre adversaires et la sueur qui perlait le long de son front. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'empara d'une main leste du rouleau convoité, déclenchant au passage l'alarme signalant la fin de l'épreuve.

Quelques heures plus tard, après les remarques et conseils de ses enseignants, une bonne douche et une portion de viande saignante digne de ce nom (entendre par là une paire de pièces de près d'un kilo chacune), Harry s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et se plongea dans la lecture du rouleau tant convoité, un sentiment mitigé dans l'esprit : satisfaction d'avoir réussi mais frustration de ne pas avoir trouvé, malgré tous ses efforts, la parade parfaite de la botte de Nevers.


	11. Chapitre Neuf: Petits extraits 2ème Ep

Chapitre Neuf : Petits extraits d'une vie à Shamliar – Deuxième épisode

Un Démon et par extension, un Libéré, possède la capacité de manipuler les cinq éléments, à savoir la Terre, le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air et la Foudre, bien que chacun d'entre eux ait un élément dit « naturel », c'est-à-dire qu'il peut contrôler inconsciemment et intuitivement. Pour Kishia, il s'agissait de la Foudre, et pour Harry, de l'Air. Apprendre la manipulation de chaque élément peut s'avérer potentiellement dangereux pour les personnes alentours, personne n'est à ce moment à l'abri un éclair ou d'une flamme perdue. Aussi un terrain d'entrainement était-il disponible pour la formation des Libérés.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Indra se trouvaient sur le terrain un matin, dans le but d'apprendre au premier la manipulation de son dernier élément, la Terre, dont Indra était la spécialiste du groupe.

« La Terre, » commença-t-elle, « est le sol sur lequel tout animal se déplace, le support dans lequel tous les végétaux ancrent leurs racines. Mais la Terre n'est pas que cela. C'est aussi les montagnes et les gouffres, les falaises, les collines, les rochers et le sable des plages, c'est la lave en fusion et les métaux. Bref, la Terre peut être multiple. Elle peut aussi être en mouvement, de manière discrète comme violente, elle peut être dure ou souple, sécurisante ou bien dangereuse. Tu me suis jusque là ? »

Le Libéré acquiesça et s'installa en tailleur sur un gros rocher plat, la suite l'intéressait au plus haut point, la manipulation de la Terre pouvait rendre d'immenses services.

« Bien. Pour manipuler la Terre, tu te dois d'abord d'ancrer ton corps et ton esprit dans le sol. Invoquer la Terre en plein vol est quasiment impossible car il faut un lien avec celle-ci pour que la manipulation soit menée à terme. Campe toi bien sur tes jambes, comme si tu voulais les plonger dans la terre et lie ta magie Démoniaque avec le sol. Puis, comme pour les autres éléments, tu dois mêler tes pouvoirs au flux constant de la terre. Plus tu es prêt d'un croisement entre flux, les nœuds telluriques, plus tu dois être prudent car la puissance de la Terre en est plus écrasante. Une fois introduit dans le flux, tu en entoure une partie et tu la plies, la fléchis pour la modeler et en obtenir ce que tu veux. Chacun à ses propres modèles, aucun manipulateur n'a les mêmes. »

Et pour offrir une démonstration, elle ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et d'un mouvement de poignet gracieux, la terre à ses pieds se modela et se solidifia pour devenir un confortable fauteuil dans lequel elle prit place avec un sourire.

« A toi de jouer maintenant ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond et se positionna de manière à imiter la posture de son enseignante. Les jambes légèrement écartées et les pieds fixement plantés sur le sol, il ferma les yeux et tenta de détecter les flux terrestres. Les flux aériens se manifestèrent les premiers à son esprit, comme à chaque exercice de ce genre et le Libéré prit le temps d'en admirer les volutes argentées et saphir qui tournoyaient en de longues et souples arabesques, un peu comme des rivières de puissances qui sillonnaient l'espace dans une mystérieuse quête. Puis il se tira de sa concentration pour chercher les flux qui l'intéressaient aujourd'hui. Les distinguer ne fut qu'une question de minutes, les flux magiques l'attiraient irrésistiblement, quelque soit leur nature. Les filaments de puissance ocres et mordorés filaient d'un point à un autre, semblables à des chemins invisibles vers quelques destinations mystiques. Il étira sa propre puissance et commença à l'approcher du nouveau flux. Et c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent…

La magie du Libéré, sous l'impulsion de son propriétaire, s'enroula autour d'un filament un peu isolé et commença à l'enserrer jusqu'au quasi étouffement avant de tenter de lui impliquer une faible torsion. Harry observa la puissance terrestre de tordre et se débattre et rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir le résultat visible. Celui-ci prit forme sous l'apparence d'un petit monticule de terre qui grandissait en tremblotant. Après avoir dépassée la modeste taille du un mètre de hauteur, la motte de terre … explosa dans tous les sens, créant un nuage de particules terreuses et brunes, dissimulant l'expression sidérée du manipulateur et celle amusée de l'indienne.

Le Libéré agita quelques courants d'air pour disperser le nuage et croisa le regard moqueur d'Indra. S'il y avait une liste des comportements à éviter avec un Démon, et par extension avec un Libéré, la moquerie devrait être classée en deuxième ou troisième place dans la tête de liste. Vexé, Harry reprit sa concentration et reprit l'exercice. Sa magie Démoniaque, dans le même état d'esprit, enserra avec plus de vigueur la magie terrestre, la tordant violemment. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et un séisme ébranla tout le terrain d'entrainement, jetant Indra au bas de son siège.

Si sa vengeance était satisfaite, le jeune homme n'en était pas moins complètement interloqué de la réaction de sa manœuvre. Tachant de changer de méthode, il se remit au travail tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait vers le domaine, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris le principe, pas si différent des autres éléments, et que seul l'entrainement pourrait lui faire obtenir des résultats. Mais Harry était septique. Les autres éléments, même si les premiers résultats avaient été étranges, ne lui avaient pas explosé à la figure. Il reprit donc, tachant cette fois de tordre en douceur et dans un autre angle le filament mordoré, dans un mouvement plus courbe. Mais le résultat fut le même. Après trois heures de test et plusieurs séismes plus tard, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas manipuler la Terre, aussi étrange de cela puisse paraître. Encore une exception à mettre à son compte.


	12. Chapitre Dix: Décisions

Chapitre Dix : Décisions

Harry se tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes, un katana dans la main droite, une dague dans l'autre. En face de lui, Kishia, armé de la même manière, dardait un regard impassible sur le Libéré, dissimulant sa curiosité. Cela faisait vingt cycles que le gamin avait mis les pieds à Shamliar, et il avait appris vite. Les quelques rares informations qu'il avait eu du monde sorcier avaient alimentés sa haine et sa soif de vengeance. Le seul moment où il n'était pas ainsi, où il redevenait l'adolescent qu'il aurait dû être, c'était avec ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme les siens, sa famille, au Domaine de Kishia.

Les chocs entre les lames résonnaient entre les pins, des étincelles les accompagnaient et le métal vibrait. Libéré contre Démon, acier contre acier, le combat faisait rage depuis dix minutes. Les bottes étaient parées, les feintes déjouées, les attaques esquivées. Un ballet meurtrier, d'une subtile précision où le moindre centimètre de mouvement rentrait en compte dans les calculs de trajectoires des lames, d'une grâce et d'une légèreté mortelles, une danse venue du fond des âges et qui habitait chaque lame, chaque parcelle du corps des combattants. Mais bientôt, les adversaires laissèrent tomber leurs armes sur le sol, basculant vers un duel élémental que tous deux préféraient. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, il n'y avait pas eu de signal entre eux, juste un lien de plus en plus fort entre un Démon et son Libéré.

Ce terme pourrait paraître possessif pour qui ne connaît pas les coutumes de Shamliar. La Bénédiction de Kai-Ren était un don du peuple de Shamliar à un humain, généralement ceux destinés à faire de grandes choses. Aussi chaque Démon confiait une fiole de son sang lors de chacune de ses naissances au Sage Hakuro Nishiki qui les conservait en vue des bénédictions futures. Sirius avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir une fiole de Kishia en particulier afin de réaliser le rituel sur son filleul. Cela aurait dû lui être mortel mais le résultat était là, Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à Kishia, leurs ADN se mélangeant dans ses veines.

Eclair contre vent, foudre contre tornade, le Domaine encaissait tant bien que mal au déchainement de puissances qui s'affrontaient. Les Liés, venus assister au duel, usaient de toutes leurs puissances élémentaires pour résister aux déflagrations. Puis, plus soudainement qu'un serpent qui fond sur sa proie, le calme revint, presque palpable après le vacarme du combat. Sous les yeux des spectateurs, Harry et Kishia étaient immobiles, un éclair flirtait avec la gorge d'Harry tandis qu'une lame de vent sifflait à deux doigts de la poitrine du Bakeneko. Sirius applaudissait vivement, suivi plus ou moins rapidement par les autres Liés.

« Harry, tu viendras avec moi demain. Sa Majesté veut te voir. »

Avec un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses crocs, Kishia quitta le centre de la zone de combat pour rejoindre le bâtiment qui lui était réservé. Le Libéré eut un sourire vainqueur. Plus que le fait d'avoir fini à égalité face à l'un des plus puissants Démons de Shamliar, Kishia l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par l'éternel « gamin » dont il était gratifié depuis le début.

« Eh, Kitsune ! Quand tu auras finis de rêver, tu penseras à venir manger ! »

*******

La salle d'audience du palais de Shamliar n'avait pas changé en vingt cycles. Mais aujourd'hui, le seigneur avait quitté son trône pour arpenter la pièce, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol. Il devait prendre une décision concernant Kishia, et vite. Le Bakeneko pensait avoir caché sont état d'esprit, et c'était le cas, mais lui l'avait compris. Une simple observation et un brin de jugeote lui avaient suffit pour connaître ce qui voilait le regard de son meilleur espion parmi les Hommes.

Le fauve s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Au bout de l'avenue principale, le duo qu'il avait convoqué répondait à l'appel. Kishia, sous sa forme féline, avançait d'une foulée souple, le Libéré qui lui avait été confié à ses côtés. Harry ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme qui était arrivé, à moitié paumé et malingre. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jeune homme vif et musclé, bien qu'il resterait éternellement mince. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau et ses cheveux violine, rassemblés en un catogan, flottaient dans son dos. On devinait sa puissance dans le moindre de ses mouvements, ainsi qu'une colère sous–jacente, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Un Libéré dans toute sa splendeur. Le seigneur des Démons prit une forme humaine, similaires à celles que prennent ceux qui se lient. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ils défiaient les lois naturelles depuis le commencement alors cela marcherait peut être ?

*******

« Harry, je vois que ta formation de Libéré est sur le point de t'achever. »

« C'est exact, Votre Majesté. »

« Bien. Je suppose que tu souhaites savoir comment les choses se déroulent dans ton monde ? Voici un compte rendu résumant les évènements qui se sont déroulés durant les deux dernières décades ainsi que la totalité de ton courrier. Je te laisse te rendre dans le salon pour lire ceci. Kishia, reste, nous avons à parler. »

Harry s'installa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le compte-rendu était signé d'un simple « K » qui tira un sourire au jeune homme, sourire qui disparut bien vite devant le résumé de la situation. Le professeur McGonagall reprenait le poste de Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard qui ne rouvrirait ses portes qu'au premier Octobre, des modifications, notamment dans les programmes et les enseignants étant à mettre en place de manière urgente, de même qu'une révision des protections du château. Harry émit un ricanement moqueur à cette idée. Comme si Poudlard avait besoin que l'on touche à ses barrières de protection, elles étaient déjà très élevées et en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Les élèves étaient donc tenus de rester chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée et tout acte de magie pour les mineurs en dehors de l'école étaient sévèrement réprimés, allant en cas de répétition, jusqu'à un passage momentané dans les geôles de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Mettre des enfants en présence de Détraqueurs faisaient partie des comportements que le Libéré ne comprenait pas. Les enfants étaient l'avenir d'un peuple, et les enfants sorciers étaient plutôt rares et par là protégés. Pourquoi les soumettre à la torture de la présence des Détraqueurs pour un simple acte de magie. Sans parler que si le « crime » avait lieu en présence de Moldus, le renvoi et la destruction de la baguette étaient immédiatement appliquées, sans même la chance d'une explication lors d'un procès.

Pire encore, certains détenus étaient libérés pour « bonne conduite ». Comme si des Mangemorts pouvaient bien se conduire ! Le parchemin finit par s'enflammer dans un brusque accès de magie de la part du Libéré. Dans le courrier, il n'y avait d'intéressant qu'une lettre de Poudlard ainsi qu'une de Gringotts. Il semblait que les Gobelins ne soient encore passés de l'autre côté, ce qui était assez rassurant. Les Gobelins se faisaient la guerre entre leurs clans mais restaient neutres dans le reste des conflits qui déchiraient régulièrement le monde des sorciers. La seule fois où ils étaient intervenus avait vu un carnage sans pareil abreuver de sang des plaines entières.

La lettre de Poudlard contenait une lettre officielle signée du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Elle stipulait que l'école de sorcellerie rouvrait ses portes pour le premier Octobre et rappelait que la pratique de la Magie état interdite en dehors des murs de l'école par la loi. Dans l'enveloppe de Poudlard, il y avait une lettre de Dumbledore accompagnée d'un mot griffonné par le professeur McGonagall, indiquant de le défunt directeur voulait que celle-ci lui soit remise pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Il laissa la lettre de son ancien directeur de côté.

Le courrier de Gringotts était d'un style officiel et pompeux propre aux Gobelins. Néanmoins, au milieu des tournures de phrases plus chargées les unes que les autres, on pouvait comprendre que Harry était prié de venir se présenter à partir du premier Août au Bureau des Héritages afin de prendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait maintenant de plein droit puisqu'il arrivait majeur. Le reste des plis étaient un ramassis d'injures et autres accusations contre sa soi-disant « désertion » face au Mage Noir, puisque personne n'avait eut la moindre de ses nouvelles dans le monde sorcier et que cette information était tombée dans les oreilles des journalistes. Harry étouffa un rire amer. L'Ordre du Phénix avait de sérieux problèmes de fuite d'informations. De plus, son « rôle » de Survivant et de Sauveur l'avait toujours révulsé et fait souffrir, mais là, il trouvait que les sorciers poussaient le bouchon trop loin. Certes, la prophétie indiquant que lui seul pouvait défaire le Mage Noir était inconnue du grand publique mais ils mettaient tout sur le dos d'un adolescent ignorant de la manière dont il avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres la première fois. Harry se leva et brûla le courrier inintéressant dans une des torches qui éclairaient le couloir et éparpilla les cendres sous une brise venue de nulle part avant de rejoindre la salle d'audience. Une phrase filtra avant qu'il ne frappe au battant.

« Tu as mon accord et ma bénédiction, Kishia. Mais c'est à lui de décider… Entre, Harry. »

« Votre Majesté » salua le Libéré en pénétrant de nouveau dans l'immense salle.

« Tu es un cas à part, Harry, et je sais que tu en es conscient. En tant que Libéré, tu fais partie du peuple de Shamliar mais ta Sorcellerie est aussi bien présente et puissante dans tes veines. Il te faut donc suivre une formation, d'autant plus que la rupture du Sceau de Kai-Ren a libéré la totalité de tes capacités. C'est maintenant à toi de choisir. Souhaites-tu partir dans une autre école pour terminer ta formation ou préfères-tu faire ta septième année à Poudlard, auquel cas tu pourrais profiter des deux mois de vacances restantes pour de balader à travers le monde ? »

Harry posa son regard violine sur le Seigneur des Démons. Il ne rêvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vraiment le choix, pour la première fois de sa vie ? Un coup d'œil vers Kishia confirma sa question muette et le jeune home ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un léger sourire.

« Un été vagabond en quelque sorte ? Cette idée me plaît, et malgré tout ce que m'a fait le monde sorcier, Poudlard restera ma première maison. »

« Très bien. Kishia te conduira au portail demain, à la première heure. »

« Merci, Votre Majesté. »


	13. Chapitre Onze: Liens et départ

Chapitre Onze : Liens et départ

« Alors, tu pars demain Harry ? Tu feras attention n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu… »

« C'est bon, Sirius, il ne va pas mourir sous une goutte d'eau, tu sais. »

« Mais Sal' ! »

« C'est bon, Parrain. Ca ne peut pas être plus dangereux que d'habitude. »

« Justement ! Et puis tu n'auras pas tes deux amis avec toi. »

« Amis qui ne lui ont toujours pas écrits, Sirius. »

« Je sais mais… »

« De toute manière, Ron m'aurait rejeté, trop obtus pour comprendre qu'être un Libéré ne signifie pas monstre sanguinaire… enfin, pas tout le temps. Et j'aurais fait un cas d'observation et d'étude parfait pour Hermione. Je resterai joignable une partie du temps donc s'ils veulent me parler, ils pourront toujours envoyer un hibou. »

« Tu ne veux pas en racheter un, toi ? »

« Pas pour le moment. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je guette toujours le retour d'Hedwige. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Indra ? »

« Kishia veut te parler, il t'attend sous le Globe. »

« Ok. Merci pour l'info ! »

Le Globe, c'était le dernier étage du bâtiment abritant les salles de cours, celles d'entraînement et la bibliothèque ; la pièce favorite d'Harry. Le dernier étage avait un toit sphérique entièrement en cristal, laissant filtrer la lumière rougeoyante des étoiles Shamliariennes. Kishia était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, le visage tourné vers la lune. Harry s'approcha et s'appuya, le dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. Les étranges constellations piquetaient de grenat le dais bleu sobre du ciel nocturne.

« Tu sais où tu vas aller une fois dans ton monde ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je pensais rechercher les Horcruxes et descendre Voldemort. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec cet enfoiré. Tu crois que c'est bon, un Mage Noir ? »

« Ventre sur pattes ! »

« Tu peux parler. »

Un silence se forma entre eux. Pas un de ces silences stressants et pesants, mais un silence confortable, complice. Harry et Kishia avaient fini par se connaître et s'entendre durant les allers-retours du Démon, bien qu'un inconnu ne verrait que deux connaissances passant beaucoup de temps à se chamailler. Harry profitait de ces instants. Narianna l'avait ramené chez les humains plusieurs fois au cours de sa formation et il avait prit conscience que c'était dans le Domaine, avec sa famille, qu'il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Le jeune Libéré s'étira longuement, émettant un léger ronronnement qui résonna sous la voûte cristalline.

« Ce Domaine va me manquer. »

« Le Domaine ou seulement la cuisine et le terrain de chasse ? »

« Eh ! Je fais tant ventre que ça ? »

« Un peu quand même. »

« … » Kishia réprima un ricanement moqueur au grognement de celui qu'il avait formé. « Kishia ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

« Sa Majesté et moi avons une proposition à te faire. »

« Qui est ? »

« Veux-tu devenir un Lié ? »

« Quoi ?!? » Harry sursauta sous la question. Se lier avec un Démon ? Il y avait souvent pensé et secrètement, il avait toujours regretté de ne pas pouvoir le faire. « Mais je suis un Libéré, un futur Démon ! Je ne peux pas me lier, c'est impossible, non ? »

« Tout comme il est impossible à un sorcier de survivre à Bénédiction, encore plus à la Rupture du Sceau de Kai-Ren, et ne parlons même pas de briser son propre Sceau. »

Harry se retourna et s'accouda au dossier, plongeant son regard sur le reflet des étoiles sur le miroir changeant du Bassin Central.

« Je ne serai jamais normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Tu crois que je peux vraiment me lier ? »

« Oui. »

« Et avec qui ? Je ne connais que très peu les autres Démons, et Axior est encore un Libéré. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas me lier à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. »

« Pas envie d'aventure ? »

« J'en aurai suffisamment comme cela pour ne pas me rajouter un élément perturbateur dans les pattes. Et en plus, je ne pourrais même pas le tuer pour m'en débarrasser ! Non, le seul Démon avec lequel je souhaiterai de me lier, c'est toi. Et je sais que tu ne le voudras pas. »

« Tu lis dans mon esprit maintenant ? »

« … Tu voudrais bien ? »

« Non. Je t'ai posé la question pour le fun. »

« … »

« Baka. J'ai tendance à parler pour ne rien dire ? »

« Non… Attends, tu veux dire que… ? »

« Uniquement si tu le veux. »

« A une condition. »

« Une condition ? »

« Accepte le fait que la mort de Sal' n'est pas de ta faute. »

« As-tu accepté ton innocence dans celle de ton parrain ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil mais… oui. Les responsables sont Bellatrix et Voldemort, pas moi. Je n'ai été qu'un pantin pour eux tous. C'est tout. Les coupables étaient ceux qui tenaient l'arbalète et te monopolisaient pour que tu ne puisses agir. Pas toi. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber. Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Evidemment, j'ai toujours raison ! »

« Baka ! Sirius déteint vraiment sur toi. »

*******

Quand Renylos regarda vers le portail ce matin-là, l'image qu'il y vit se grava dans sa mémoire. Au milieu d'un cercle de Liés, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient côté à côté, face à la porte interdimensionnelle. Harry, jeans et chemise noirs sous une cape ténébreuse, avait rassemblé ses cheveux dans une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins et dévoilé une arabesque sombre sur la base de sa nuque. Kishia avait camouflé oreilles, queues et griffes. Vêtu comme son protégé et désormais Lié, il avait retrouvé son pelage originel, visible en une queue haute violine, sous les sourires satisfaits d'Harry et Salazar. Jetant chacun un léger sac de cuir noir à l'épaule, ils franchirent l'arche de pierre noire dans un discret flash rouge sombre.


	14. Chapitre Douze:Héritages

Chapitre Douze : Héritages

Harry et Kishia rabattirent leur capuche avant de s'arrêter à l'abri d'un arbre. En cette nuit du 31 juillet, la pluie menaçait et le vent annonçait l'approche de l'orage. Un temps idéal pour les deux arrivants. Harry tenait une lettre de parchemin entre ses doigts. Dans son programme, un premier arrêt à Privet Drive. Il avait deux ou trois objets à récupérer, s'ils étaient encore là évidemment. Avec un remerciement pour Indra et son enseignement militaire, Harry se concentra sur sa magie, et bientôt, ce fut un Harry Potter tel que tous le connaissaient, la petite taille en moins, qui se tenait face au Bakeneko. Le Survivant s'engagea sur le chemin, notant la présence de quelques mauvaises herbes dans les plates-bandes et s'arrêta sur le perron.

« Mon imbécile de Tante Marge est là. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de la tuer ? »

« On a dit _discret_, Kitsu'. »

« Ouais. De toutes manières, je doute qu'elle soit vraiment digeste. »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée déclencha les aboiements de Molaire. Un raclement de chaise et quelques pas plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le sourire crispée de Pétunia Dursley, née Evans.

« Nous ne tolérons pas les colporteurs et n'avons rien à acheter ou à vendre. Quittez mon perron sur le champ ! »

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Tante Pétunia » lança narquoisement Harry en retirant sa capuche.

« Toi ?!... Espèce de sale petit démon, tu oses encore revenir ici ? Va-t-en d'ici tout de suite, il n'y a rien à toi ici ! »

« Démon, ce n'est pas si faux que cela, en fait » ricana Harry. « Ceci dit, je préfèrerai vérifier par moi-même. »

Harry força le passage et pénétra dans l'entrée. Kishia le suivit, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. L'adolescent monta rapidement les escaliers. La porte de sa chambre n'avait plus ni verrous ni chatière, elle semblait tout simplement neuve. Dudley avait retrouvé sa deuxième chambre, et effectivement, les affaires d'Harry avait disparu. Avec l'aide de l'Air, il souleva une commode en contre plaqué et détacha une lame du parquet. Sa cachette était intouchée et il en sortit sa baguette, son album photo, offert par Hagrid à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs. Le plus important avait survécut à la rafle, mais il manquait son Eclair de Feu.

« On a tout brûlé, sale monstre ! Il n'y a plus rien ici alors dégages de là immédiatement ! »

Vernon Dursley était sur le seuil de la pièce et pointait une carabine flambant neuve sur la silhouette de son neveu. Il allait armer le chien du fusil et, pensait-il, débarrasser la surface de la Terre d'une erreur de la nature, quand quelque chose de glacial se posa sur sa gorge. Aucuns des nouveaux venus n'avait aperçu Kishia, appuyé contre le mur. _'Kitsu' avait raison'_ pensait le Démon, _'aucun d'entre eux ne semble digeste, trop gras, ou trop peu'_. Il venait de dégainer une dague dont il appliquait consciencieusement le fil sur la gorge de sa proie.

« Si j'étais vous, misérable humain dénudé de pouvoir, je me donnerai une occasion de vous tuer. »

« Laissez mon frère tranquille ! » hurla Marge en lâchant son chien sur le Bakeneko.

Le bouledogue aboyait, tiraillé entre son obéissance à sa maîtresse et la peur que lui inspirait l'intrus. Celui-ci résolut son dilemme en sifflant comme un chat en fureur et Molaire s'enfuit la queue entre les pattes se terrer dans un coin sombre du rez-de-chaussée sous les éclats de rire d'Harry. Un rire froid, amer et désabusé comme on ne devrait pas en entendre de la bouche d'un adolescent de son âge. Il prit la parole d'une voix polaire.

« C'est bon, Kishia. On va y aller de toute manière. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, ils quittèrent le 4, Privet Drive en direction de la deuxième étape de son périple vagabond. Une vague lumière pulsa trois fois dans un orbe poussiéreux posé au fond d'une armoire vitrée ornant un bureau ovale. Mais personne ne la vit et bientôt l'orbe redevint aussi terne qu'une simple pierre noire.

*******

Dans les rues de Londres, la nuit commençait à faire place à l'aurore. Mais une aurore grise, terne et froide, dépareillant avec les étés précédents qu'Harry avait connu ces dernières années. Le Chaudron Baveur était vide et sous le regard suspicieux et légèrement apeuré du barman, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées traversèrent le pub désert pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques coups d'œil à Harry suffirent pour comprendre que la situation déclinait insidieusement. La chute de Dumbledore et sa propre « disparition » avaient entrainé un sursaut de peur chez les sorciers. En passant devant Ollivanders, l'adolescent regarda la façade incendiée aux vitres brisées. Combien de sorciers avaient ainsi perdus leurs futures baguettes dans cette attaque ? Le Libéré avait toujours apprécié le fabriquant et ses airs de folies douces qui cachaient une grande perspicacité et une mémoire ahurissante. Voir ce spectacle faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Kishia posa une main sur l'épaule de son Lié, calmant la bourrasque de vent qui commençait à tournoyer autour de lui. Il n'était pas encore temps de briser certains secrets.

Gringott's n'avait pas changé. Seule sa pierre blanche semblait grisâtre mais la plaque d'or reluisait toujours. Le duo grimpa les marches avant de pénétrer dans le Hall de la banque. Celle-ci avait toujours ouvert très tôt et le climat qui étouffait Londres ne semblait pas changer les habitudes des Gobelins. Harry s'assura que sa métamorphose était toujours en place puis se dirigea vers le quatrième guichet. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième étape du programme.

Gripsec avait passé une semaine horripilante et c'était valable pour tous les Gobelins. Les sorciers étaient stressés, pressés et agressifs, les Mangemorts se croyaient les maîtres des lieux. Travailler avec les humains devenait détestables et plusieurs d'entre eux pensaient rentrer au pays. Aussi, quand il vit les deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers son guichet, Gripsec maudit le sort en silence et s'apprêtait à devoir rester un strict minimum poli avec ses futurs clients. Pourtant, la suite le surpris.

« Bonjour Gripsec. »

« Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Ceci devrait vous l'expliquer. »

Une lettre sortit d'une poche et une main la posa sur le comptoir. Gripsec reconnut aussitôt le sceau de Gringott's et ouvrit la lettre. Sa lecture lui fit écarquiller les yeux, les lui rendant encore plus globuleux si c'était possible, puis un mince sourire étira ses minces lèvres, dévoilant une dentition des plus pointues.

« Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre. »

Les deux visiteurs et leur guide se rendirent derrière les deux portes de platine ouvragé qui ornaient le fond du Hall. Harry, qui s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elles cachaient, eut enfin sa réponse. Dans un dédale de couloirs, plusieurs bureaux offraient maints services : ouvertures de comptes spéciaux, assurances, prêts, investissements, héritages,… C'était ce dernier qui intéressait le Libéré. La lettre qu'il avait reçue l'informait qu'il pouvait venir récupérer ses héritages dès qu'il le désirait sur présentation de ce fameux courrier. Leur guide s'arrêta devant une porte de bronze. En lettres d'argent s'inscrivait l'intitulé : « Bureaux des Héritages, Gripsec et Greypeck. »

A l'intérieur du bureau, un Gobelin presque identique à Gripsec ; Un coup d'œil sur le contenu de la lettre lui appris qui était son visiteur ainsi que le raison de sa venue et un même sourit fendit son visage.

« Mr Potter ! Soyez le bienvenu au Bureau des Héritages. Pouvons-nous connaître l'identité de votre accompagnateur ? » demanda-t-il tout en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry en retira sa capuche et enjoignant Kishia à faire de même. « Voici Kishia. »

« C'est un honneur de recevoir ici le plus puissant lieutenant de Renylos. »

Le Bakeneko inclina la tête pour les remercier et Harry étouffa un sourire narquois. Les sorciers semblaient être les seules créatures magiques ayant oubliés l'existence des Démons.

« Très bien. Nous allons nous pencher directement sur votre dossier. Comme vous l'avez appris dans votre courrier, vous êtes l'héritier unique des familles Black et Potter, ainsi que d'un legs de Dumbledore. Nous allons vous transmettre les documents en trois exemplaires qu'il vous faudra signer de votre sang afin que tous les changements de statuts et autres puissent s'effectuer automatiquement. Si vous souhaitez vérifier… »

Gripsec lui tendit une liasse de parchemins qu'Harry parcourut des yeux, impressionné par la liste sans fin des domaines et propriétés auxquels s'ajoutaient les contenus astronomiques des coffres et titres. Dumbledore lui léguait entre autre quelques objets, sa bibliothèque personnelle et Fumseck qui avait insisté pour être avec le jeune sorcier. Des familles Potter et Black, où Sirius avait mis son grain de sel dans les héritages, il héritait de la totalité de leurs titres et biens, devenant ainsi une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Europe sorcière, pour ne pas dire la première. Harry prit la plume que l'on lui tendit et signa pour la première fois de son complet : Harry James Kishia Black Potter, la Bénédiction et le Lien ayant laissés leur marque, avant de rendre parchemins et plume au Gobelin qui les valida d'un coup de tampon et lui donna l'un des exemplaires.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Kishia déambulaient dans le coffre numéro 13 « Black – Potter ». Le changement s'était effectué lors de la signature et tous ses biens étaient maintenant réunis. Harry récupéra un Fumseck oisillon puisqu'il s'était enflammé deux jours plus tôt, les médaillons des familles Potter (un lion de rubis sur fond d'or) et Black (un Sinistros de jais sur fond d'argent), un album qui l'attendait sur une table basse, quelques livres et un coffret de Dumbledore avant de quitter le coffre et de prendre congé des Gobelins. Il était temps pour lui de commencer son véritable voyage et la troisième étape s'appelait… Brocéliande.


	15. Chapitre Treize: Brocéliande

Chapitre Treize : Brocéliande

Ne pouvant transplaner sur le sol anglais sans se faire repérer, Harry et Kishia commencèrent par acheter deux balais, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry et le malheur de Kishia qui avait horreur de voler. Le Démon aurait préféré y aller sous une forme animale mais l'animagus d'Harry n'était pas encore complet. Soupirant, le Bakeneko prit son envol derrière les acrobaties de son Lié et Libéré et tous les deux partirent vers les dernières terres elfiques.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux voyageurs se posaient à Carnac, entre deux alignements de pierres claires. Au loin, les premiers arbres de la Forêt de Brocéliande se dessinaient dans le crépuscule. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre que les elfes veuillent bien se montrer. Ce peuple farouche n'avait rien de pacifique lorsqu'il se sentait menacé et leurs armes de métal lunaire transperçaient la plus épaisse des cuirasses et le mithril des nains était l'un des rares matériaux qui lui résistait, et encore, dans une certaine mesure uniquement. Posant sac et balai, Harry fit quelques pas entre les pierres levées. Il régnait à cet endroit une étrange atmosphère, protectrice et apaisante. Sous ses pieds bruissaient les genêts et les herbes sèches. Les Moldus avaient eu suffisamment de respect et de sensibilité pour protéger ces sites sacrés.

Un bruissement derrière lui le fit pivoter sur ses talons, la main sur la garde d'une de ses lames, au-dessus de son épaule droite. Six elfes lui faisaient face, et derrière, Kishia était dans la même situation. Le Libéré en profita pour les observer d'un peu plus près. Une silhouette élancée et les oreilles pointues, de longs cheveux de bronze et une peau légèrement halée, ils avaient les traits fins et un visage d'éternel adolescent aux hautes pommettes et au menton volontaire. L'un d'eux prit la parole d'une voix chantante mais dans un anglais parfait.

« Que font deux étrangers sur le site sacré à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Nous vous cherchions. » Des murmures accueillir la réponse d'Harry.

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Un enseignement. »

« Nous n'enseignons pas aux humains. »

« Cela tombe bien puisque je ne suis pas un humain. »

« Alors qu'es-tu, étranger. »

« Un Libéré. »

« Ce sont aux Démons de t'instruire. »

« Ce qu'ils ont fait… » interrompit Kishia en rejetant sa capuche et dévoilant son visage. « Harry est à la fois Libéré et sorcier. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Nul ne peut contenir les deux sources ! »

« Il semblerait que si » s'agaça Harry qui avait horreur que l'on parle de choses évidentes le concernant en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là et rejetant lui aussi sa capuche. « Maintenant, » reprit-il plus doucement, « puis-je savoir votre décision ? »

« Tu es le Libéré de Kishia _Elensthraël_, jeune étranger, » commença celui qui semblait être le plus âgé, et il darda sur Harry ses yeux mordorés, « mais je sens deux autres liens en toi. Quels sont-ils ? »

« Je suis aussi le Lié de Kishia. Et avant toute remarque, il semblerait que mon cas soit hors-norme aussi pour cette situation. Quand à mon autre lien, je dirais que cela doit être celui qui me lit à Voldy. »

« Voldy ? »

« Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle. »

Les elfes commencèrent à jurer dans leur langue, devenant soudain plus agressifs mais Harry ne les écoutaient plus. Nalouk lui avait appris à maîtriser la Magie Spirituelle, ou Magie de l'Esprit, en compagnie de Salazar et il sentait sa connexion avec Tom frapper contre ses défenses mentales. Il hésita un instant puis décida d'aller faire un tour du côté du Mage Noir. Il fit un signe à Kishia qui acquiesça puis s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre une pierre tandis que le démon contournait le groupe d'elfes pour se poster aux côtés de son protégé. Avec prudence, le Survivant se connecta au lien, dissimula soigneusement son esprit et sa présence et une minute plus tard, il voyait par les yeux de son ennemi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lord Voldemort écumait de rage dans son bureau. Sur le sol gisait le corps tremblant d'un Mangemort endolori et Nagini se planquait dans un coin d'un fauteuil de cuir sombre.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que par des incapables ? » siffla le Mage Noir en lançant une énième malédiction au Mangemort inconscient.

Harry se faufila dans la mémoire de son hôte pour tâche d'y comprendre quelque chose mais tout était protégé. Evitant de se faire repérer, il reprit son observation extérieure. Voldemort appuyait sur la Marque de son serviteur pour rappeler à lui certain des ses suivants. Harry comprit bien vite qu'il avait sous les yeux le cercle des favoris de Riddle : Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Mulciber, Parkinson père, Lucius Malfoy, … et deux places vacantes.

« Je veux que vous me retrouviez en vitesse ce traître de Snape et le fils Malfoy, et je les veux vivants Bella ! Lucius, j'ai quelques mots à te dire avant. Les autres, sortez ! » Les Mangemorts sortirent en se baissant, saluant leur Maître avec déférence. « Lucius… _ENDOLORIS_ ! Tu me déçois Lucius. Ton incapacité s'est transmise et maintenant, je dois lancer mes plus fidèles Mangemorts à sa recherche. _Finite_. Retrouve-le, et ramène le moi vivant. Et de préférence, avant les autres… Est-ce clair ? »

Lucius Malfoy se baissa, tremblant de douleur, et recula vers la porte en jurant obéissance et fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, lui, revenait dans son propre corps et verrouilla consciencieusement son esprit avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ceux des elfes étaient fixés sur lui tandis que Kishia les fixait en retour, les oreilles planqués en arrière et les griffes sorties.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry en tâchant de prendre un air innocent.

« Tu as un lien avec le Tueur. »

« Ouais. Assez douloureux mais très pratique maintenant que je le contrôle. » Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de leur mentir. S'il voulait gagner leur confiance pour bénéficier de leurs connaissances, il devait leur faire confiance. Mais il n'était pas obligé de tout leur dire, n'est-ce pas.

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Yep » lança Harry en levant les yeux vers le Bakeneko. « Il semblerait que Snape et Malfoy Junior aient trahis Voldy et se soient barrés. Cela dit, la torture de Malfoy Sénior fut bien sympathique mais bien trop courte. Tu crois que j'aurai le droit de les manger si on les croise ? »

« Lesquels ? Les Mangemorts ou les traitres ? »

« Les Mangemorts tiens ! Avec toute la Magie qui coule dans leurs veines, cela doit être savoureux. »

« Ventre sur pattes ! »

« Je t'en laisserai un morceau si tu veux. »

« J'y compte bien ! »

Les elfes secouèrent la tête devant l'échange des deux intrus. Même si le peuple sylvestre était végétarien, il comprenait le comportement des Démons. Après tout, ces deux peuples faisaient partis des plus anciens et se côtoyaient depuis la nuit des temps.

« Le jeune Libéré est le digne héritier de Kishia. Mais nous ne pouvons confier le secret de nos demeures à un Démon lié au Seigneur Noir. »

« Tiens, vous l'appelez ainsi ? »

« C'est un titre qui lui convient. » Harry eut une légère grimace devant cette réponse.

« Je vois. Alors vous ne m'enseignerez pas ? »

« Nous ne pouvons t'amener dans nos demeures mais nous pouvons t'apprendre certains de nos secrets au cœur des pierres des cieux. Cela te convient-il ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Alors nous te retrouverons demain soir au pied du Tumulus. Je vous conseille néanmoins de vous cacher la journée. Les touristes moldus sont encore très présents sur les sites et rares sont ceux qui respectent notre quiétude et le silence de nos terres sacrées. »

« Très bien. »

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, les uns rentrant parmi les leurs, les autres se préparant pour la chasse. Un jeune homme perdu dans la forêt termina sa vie prématurément sous les crocs de Kishia qui posa un regard supérieur sur son Libéré dégustant un cuissot de daim. Un Démon ne partage jamais sa proie. Repu et se léchant consciencieusement les griffes, Kishia s'installa sur un rocher tandis qu'Harry se lovait dans une fourche d'arbre. Ils attendirent l'aube ainsi, somnolant. Ce fut le chant de Fumseck qui les réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil. Pestant contre un oiseau piailleur et un Lié trop endormi pour le faire taire, le Bakeneko s'étira et regarda autour de lui la faune s'éveillait en douceur. Les bruissements et les chants trahissaient leur présence et Kishia sentit un sourire gourmand étirait ses lèvres.

« Et après, c'est moi le ventre sur pattes ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Harry éclata de rire et prenant Fumseck sur son épaule, il sauta au sol et récupéra ses affaires sur le sol. Il état temps de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur de la forêt et de se dissimuler au regard des Moldus. Découvrant une clairière agréablement ombragée sur les trois quarts de sa surface, la dernière étant occupée par un large affleurement de pierres chauffées par le soleil, ils s'installèrent tranquillement et Harry se plongea dans sa transe habituelle. Sa transformation animagus n'avancerait pas s'il n'y travaillait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un sombre couloir, entre deux gorgées de potion antidouleur, un homme à la fierté brisée souhaitait avoir le courage de son meilleur ami et de son fils pour tourner le dos à celui qui les avait séduits avec des paroles de promesses et de liberté pour mieux les asservir. Claquant la porte de son appartement, il laissa ses pas le dirigeait vers son bureau et la bibliothèque attenante. Depuis près d'un mois que Potter avait disparut de la surface de l'Angleterre, il n'y avait pas mis le moindre orteil.

La pièce, aux dimensions aussi démesurées que le reste du manoir familial, avait les murs recouverts de hautes bibliothèques de bois sombre, débordantes de grimoires et d'ouvrages de toutes qualités et de toutes époques. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées de lourds rideaux de velours anthracite et l'épais tapis gris perle illuminait la pièce. Le regard acier de l'homme se posa sur le blason familial ornant le manteau de la cheminée. Il poussa un léger soupir et appuya sur la pointe centrale de l'écusson, impulsant une petite dose de magie. La pièce de pierre trembla avant de pivoter parfaitement dans le manteau et laissa place à un autre emblème. Le regard posé sur le symbole, il finit par prendre une décision qui le taraudait depuis un moment maintenant.

Il prenait peut être la plus grande décision de sa vie, plus importante encore que de suivre le Lord autoproclamé, celle de reprendre le flambeau et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses collègues. On n'était pas Prince des Serpentards de père en fils dans sa famille uniquement pour sa beauté et sa fortune et il était temps que certaines personnes s'en souviennent, ce qui ne serait pas forcément très agréable… Pour eux.


	16. Chapitre Quatorze: Courriers anglais

Chapitre Quatorze : Courriers anglais.

Harry était allongé de tout son long sur une plaque de calcaire chauffée par les rayons du soleil. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que le soleil Terrien n'était pas aussi chaud que celui de Shamliar et que le Domaine lui manquait. Il avait vidé les poches de son sac et avait mis la main sur la lettre de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Faisant sauter le cachet de cire cramoisi, il déplia le vélin et le posa sur son matelas imposé pour se plonger dans sa lecture. Kishia, qui sommeillait non loin, vit les sourcils de son Lié se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture tandis que sa main droite disparaissait sous sa tignasse pour masser sa nuque. Jurant à voix basse, il se rassit brutalement avant d'entamer la lecture à voix haute :

_« Harry,_

_ Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que certains ont tenus leurs promesses. Je suppose que tu demandes de qui je parle aussi vais-je t'éclairer. Certaines vérités sont difficiles à accepter et les apparences trompeuses._

_ Sache que tu n'y es pour rien dans ma mort. Je sais que cela te ronge aussi je voulais t'apaiser. Severus a tenu sa promesse, je lui avais fait juré de me tuer ce soir-là, après tout, il me devait bien des choses. Je ne voulais pas que le jeune Malfoy ne devienne un assassin. Sa mission était de me tuer, une mission suicide confiée par Tom en échange de la vie de ses parents. On ne devrait pas jouer ainsi avec la vie des autres. Le jeune Malfoy n'est qu'un enfant égaré, qui a perdu avec ses parents tous ses repères de jeune héritier fortuné et craint. Et puis, mon temps était compté. La Bague des Gaunt a commencé à ronger l'autre bout de la chaîne et la briser n'a pas brisé l'inéducable. C'en était un, tu sais. Le carnet aussi. _

_ Une dernière chose avant que je te laisse, à ta majorité, les barrières de protection du sang de ta mère vont tomber sur Privet Drive après le 1__er__ Septembre. Cherche un endroit où tu seras en sécurité une fois ta scolarité terminée. Minerva te donnera surement l'adresse du nouveau QG à la rentrée. Je te laisse le flambeau Harry, je sais que tous comptent sur toi. N'oublie pas que tu pourras toujours compter sur l'Ordre et Poudlard._

_ Albus Dumbledore. »_

Le silence qui fit suite fut brisé par un craquement sonore. Dans un mouvement de rage, Harry avait fendu un arbre d'une lame de vent acérée.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Il croyait vraiment que tout cela aller s'arranger et suivre son cours comme de son vivant ? Et c'est quoi ça ? _« Je te laisse le flambeau.»_ Mais je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il me le passait, je n'ai pas le choix ! Cette putain de prophétie m'y oblige. ! »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu n'avais pas un compte à régler avec le Mage Noir non plus. »

« A peine. _« On ne devrait pas jouer avec la vie des autres. »_ Non mais il s'est vu quand il a écrit ces mots ? Il passait son temps à ça derrière ses airs de vieux fou drogué au glucose citronné. Aaaarg ! »

Harry avait rugit son mécontentement. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour les raisons qu'il avait cité, c'était plus une impression, un pressentiment. Il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et il voudrait bien savoir quoi. Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Fatigué de le voir ainsi, sentant la colère du Lié gronder aux limites de son esprit et énervé par cette même sensation issue de la lettre, le Démon se leva à son tour et le rejoignit au centre de la clairière. Ainsi commença un duel au corps à corps.

*******

Dans la banlieue londonienne, à des miles de là, un grimoire traversa la chambre d'un pavillon individuel, accompagné par un grognement de frustration. Hermione Granger, fille de dentistes moldus et sorcière major de sa promotion, devait se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Savoir que la rentrée était décalée d'un mois la mettait dans une rage folle. Une année était bien assez courte pour apprendre toutes les connaissances possibles pour ne pas la réduire d'un mois. Bien qu'elle soit sûre d'être admise en septième année, elle avait essayé de rentrer dans une autre école de sorcellerie pour ne pas perdre son temps mais les réponses furent toutes les mêmes : « Nous avons le regret de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre demande mais nous n'accueillons pas les élèves venant du Royaume-Unis… Blablabla… pour des raisons purement diplomatiques. Blablabla… Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle… blablabla…. »

La jeune fille quitta son bureau et se vautra sur son lit. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, de celle de Dumbledore qui était mort, et surtout celle d'Harry Potter, élu de la prophétie et soi-disant ami qui les avaient abandonné, fuyant le monde sorcier et ses responsabilités, lâcheté et trahison absolues. Elle reprit la lettre de Ron, relisant sans les regarder les lignes qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ron, qui voulait qu'elle le rejoigne dans le nouveau Terrier, protégé par tous les sorts de protection possibles et imaginables, ce qui permettait aussi l'emploi de Magie pour les non-diplômés. Il racontait le chagrin de Ginny, l'inquiétude de sa mère et on sentait sa rancœur poindre derrière chacun de ses mots en patte-de-mouches. Pour lui aussi, Harry les avait trahis.

Hermione reprit place à son bureau, ramassant au passage le grimoire volant qu'elle rouvrit à son chapitre d'étude. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire de la Magie, elle étudierait un maximum la théorie et pratiquerait quand elle aurait rejoint celui qu'elle aimait. Elle poussa un soupir et se remit à la tâche, tournant le dos le dos aux multiples grimoires dont elle avait fait un stock quand elle avait reçu la mauvaise nouvelle.

Du côté sorcier, le nouveau Terrier, financé avec l'héritage de Dumbledore et construit en accéléré grâce à la Magie, gardait cet air confortable et chaleureux qu'Harry avait tant apprécié. Au dernier étage, juste sous les combles, la chambre de Ron ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il avait avant, avec ses posters de Quidditch et ses couleurs criardes et chaudes, à la différence de ses dimensions nettement plus vastes et le mobilier neuf et confortable. Le propriétaire de la pièce était assis à même le sol, le dos contre le pied de son lit, et regardait la dernière réponse de sa belle.

Hermione lui disait qu'elle pourrait venir à partir du 17 Août et qu'elle resterait jusqu'à la rentrée où elle rejoindrait Poudlard en sa compagnie. Il lui restait un peu plus de deux semaines à attendre. C'était long, deux semaines. Surtout qu'ils auraient put être ensemble plus tôt, sil le QG avait été toujours à disposition des membres de l'Ordre. Tout cela était de la faute d'Harry Potter, qui avait permis la renaissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, qui n'avait pas sauvé Albus Dumbledore et qui les avait trahis et abandonner, laissant ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre peu à peu plus de pouvoir puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'arrêter. Il serra un peu plus les dents entendant les pleurs étouffés de sa sœur. Elle avait beau essayer de se reprendre, elle finissait toujours par croiser quelque chose qui lui rappelait celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait abandonné. L'ambiance au Terrier était pesante, d'autant plus alourdie que les jumeaux avaient quitté la maison, ayant décidé de vivre dans l'appartement surplombant leur magasin.

Dans une petite maison en bordure de forêt, un loup-garou pleurait la disparition du dernier membre de sa meute, et Tonks ne pouvait rien faire pour cela. Remus, les traits de plus en plus maladifs en absence de potion Tue-Loup et des siens, se laissait mourir à petit feu, laissant la métamorphomage désespérée. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé en allant même jusqu'à envoyer une lettre à Harry dans l'espoir que la chouette le retrouve mais l'oiseau n'était jamais revenu et Nymphadora perdait espoir, ses cheveux redevant d'un gris souris terne.


	17. Chapitre Quinze: Magie elfique

Chapitre Quinze : Magie elfique

Trois elfes pénétrèrent dans le cercle d'arbres entourant le tumulus. Assis au pied du monument, le dos contre un chêne centenaire, Harry faisait voltiger des noisettes en cercle au dessus de sa paume. Kishia, installé sur une branche du même arbre, parcourait les lignes d'un vieux grimoire.

Les premières leçons portèrent sur le langage des elfes et les affinités des éléments. La magie elfique répondait à l'Air et à la Terre. Cette première constatation leur apprit qu'Harry ne pourrait assimiler que la moitié du savoir sylvestre et sa particularité avait tiré des sourires et des grognements concernant une nouvelle exception en la personne du jeune Libéré. Le Haut-Langage, aussi appelé Ancien Langage, était la clé de la magie elfique. Sans lui, aucune possibilité de manipuler la puissance de cet ancien peuple. Le Libéré remercia mentalement les Liés de Kishia qui lui avaient appris leur langues maternelles. Parlant déjà l'anglais, le français, le japonais ancien et moderne, l'indien, l'amérindien et l'inuit, Harry rajoutait une nouvelle langue à son palmarès et maîtrisa l'oral en quatre jours, nécessitant trois jours de plus pour la maîtrise de l'écrit. Seuls les nouveaux mots lui demandaient quelques secondes de réflexion pour les comprendre et les mémoriser.

Dix jours après le début de cet enseignement, les elfes décidèrent de surprendre leurs deux visiteurs en pleine journée. Arrivant aux abords de la clairière, ils furent plus que surpris en découvrant que le jeune Libéré travaillait aussi le jour. Debout au milieu d'un cercle carbonisé, les vêtements portant des marques de brûlures, Harry tentait une nouvelle combinaison d'éléments, la foudre et le feu. Sa manipulation de l'éclair avait été grandement accrue par son Lien avec Kishia qui avait reçu en échange le Fourchelangue et qui conseillait son protégé en sifflant à voix basse. L'adolescent, une sphère de foudre dans la main droite et une de feu dans la main gauche, tentait de les mêler l'une à l'autre jusqu'à avoir une seule sphère parfaite. Trois explosions plus tard, une onde rouge et blanche de la taille d'un vif d'or tournoyait entre ses mains, d'une puissance dévastatrice égale à celle d'une dizaine de grenades moldues. Le chant victorieux de Fumseck résonna bientôt sur la clairière, tirant un hoquet de surprise chez l'un des trois elfes qui ne l'avait jamais vu. Aussitôt, les deux habitants de Shamliar pivotèrent pour leur faire face, armes sorties et éléments prêts à frapper.

« Que nous vaut cette visite surprise, Eleborn ? »

« Nous voulions simplement savoir ce que vous faisiez de vos journées, jeune Harry. Mais nous ignorions que vous étiez un Ami des Phénix. »

« Fumseck est un ami en effet. Il est revenu à l'aube de sa vie il y a maintenant quinze jours et vient d'atteindre sa taille adulte. Pourquoi cet étonnement ? »

« Le Phénix est un animal de pureté et de Lumière. Il est étrange que celui-ci ait décidé de suivre un être lié au Tueur et destiné à devenir un Démon. »

« Fumseck est libre de ses choix. Mais je ne pense pas être plus étrange que son précédent hôte. Dumbledore était plus manipulateur que l'on ne le pensait mais restait à certains moments un sorcier empreint de folie… et accroc aux bonbons au citron ! »

« Le Phénix est un gage de droiture. Nous reviendrons ce soir. » Les trois créatures sylvestres finirent par disparaître sous les frondaisons. Une légère brise agita les feuilles, annonçant déjà les premières traces de l'automne pourtant à plus d'un mois et demi de là. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il serait peut être réfléchit de quitter les terres elfiques s'il voulait faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu dans son programme.

La Lune se levait quand les elfes revinrent vers la clairière, l'oreille aux aguets. Plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient fait surprendre par les deux étrangers en mode « chasse », et s'ils se montraient compréhensifs envers le régime alimentaire des Démons, ils n'avaient pas envie de finir sous leurs canines. Mais ce soir-là, tout semblait calme. Dans la clairière, Harry et Kishia discutaient à voix basse.

« Jeune Libéré. _Elensthraël_. »

« Eleborn. » Kishia répondit au salut d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la parole. « Que lui reste-t-il à apprendre ? »

« Nous voudrions tester ses compétences au corps à corps et au tir l'arc. Pour ce qui est de notre magie et de nos runes, Harry a appris tout ce qui lui était accessible avec l'Air. »

L'examen du tir fut bref. Avec sa vue redevenue perçante suite à la Libération du Sceau et la formation d'Inachla, Harry toucha la cible à chaque fois, quelque soit la position de la cible ou la sienne. Par contre, la manière de lutter des elfes était différente. Issue de leur habitat naturel, ils s'aidaient des branches et des troncs pour augmenter leur puissance, leur vitesse ou leur direction, gagnant ainsi en réactivité et en précision, à la différence du style d'Harry, mélange des techniques des Liés, qui n'était pas très efficace dans les milieux accidentés ou encombrés. Une heure après l'aube, les trois elfes partirent sur la promesse d'emmener avec eux leurs meilleurs combattants pour la soirée suivante.

La dizaine de jours qui suivirent virent les duels s'enchainaient les uns aux autres, assouplissant et affinant les attaques du Libéré. Celui-ci s'appropria les techniques et les astuces elfiques pour les incorporer à son propre style, faisant de lui un adversaire plus redoutable encore et capable à présent de se battre quasiment dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais Harry sentait que leur temps à Brocéliande arrivait à son terme. Lui et Kishia firent aussi la connaissance de la jeune Elianore, qui restait avec eux une bonne partie de la journée aussi. Fille d'un elfe et d'une humaine, elle partageait sa vie entre les deux peules, se mêlant sans problème aux Moldus de par l'absence d'oreilles effilées. Elle avait observé un jour Harry et Kishia s'entrainaient avec de simples épées et était intervenue.

« Qui vous a appris à manier ainsi l'épée ? »

« Un des Liés de Kishia. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu maîtrise l'escrime ancienne à la perfection. Je me trompe en disant que c'était un De Nevers qui te l'a enseigné ? »

« Non. Philippe a effectivement était un de mes maîtres. »

« La chance ! Ceci dit, tu n'aurais aucune chance aujourd'hui contre un épéiste moderne. Ils ont de nouvelles bottes et parades, de nouveaux mouvements qui de déstabiliseraient. »

« Et qui conseillerais-tu, Ô jeune hybride versée dans l'art de l'épée ? »

« Ne soyez pas aussi cynique, Kishia _Elensthraël_. Néanmoins, je suis sûre qu'Emilie pourrait vous apprendre ce qu'il vous manque. Après tout, elle et son frère jumeau Constant sont les descendants directs du Duc de Nevers. »

Ce fut ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Libéré et Démon quittaient les alignements de Carnac et l'ombre de Brocéliande pour prendre la route de la Camargue où s'étaient installés leurs futurs enseignants.


	18. Chapitre Seize:Les Héritiers de la Botte

Edit : Suite à une erreur, je republie ce chapitre, complet cette fois. Désolée pour cela et bonne lecture !

Chapitre Seize : Les Héritiers de la Botte

Harry, sous un climat beaucoup plus chaud, savourait la chair encore chaude de sa proie. En pleine forêt, trouver un humain était une mission quasi impossible mais les animaux étaient nombreux et ce cerf avait la malchance de croiser leur route au moment même où le Lié déclarait l'heure de la chasse ouverte. D'un coup de griffes, il ouvrit le thorax de l'animal et en sortit le foie et le cœur qu'il dégusta pleinement, savourant avec un sourire de pur plaisir ses deux morceaux favoris. Kishia finissait de nettoyer le fémur brisé d'un daim, léchant d'une langue gourmande un mince filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres. Si devant des étrangers ils restaient impassibles, ils laissaient tomber leur masque quand ils étaient seuls. Fumseck n'avait pas été oublié et dégustait un bol de graines « cueillies » dans les silos croisés sur la route. Après une sieste digestive, ils reprirent leur chemin, discutant de choses et d'autres dans des langues étrangères pour ne pas perdre la main.

La Camargue était une région anti-Bakeneko : trop humide, trop de moustiques, pas assez d'arbres… Trois jours après leur départ de Brocéliande, ils avaient atteints la région marécageuse et prit la direction d'Aigues-Vives, petit village traditionnel non loin de la ville des Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer. Se retenant de se foutre de Kishia qui pestait contre le climat, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ce qu'il appelait maintenant son ancienne vie. Certains lui manquaient : Luna et ses remarques décalées, Neville et sa passion pour l'Herbologie, les jumeaux Weasley et leurs farces, Tonks et sa maladresse, Remus qu'il considérait comme son oncle, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Et puis, ceux qui semblaient l'avoir oublier, Ron et Hermione, ses deux soi-disant meilleurs amis qui n'avaient envoyé aucune lettre. S'il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, il faudrait peut être qu'ils se souviennent qu'Hedwige était morte. Il lui arrivait parfois de se souvenir de ses ennemis : Malfoy et ses remarques, le sarcasme de Snape, qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de Salazar, Voldy et sa clique de petits toutous tatoués, dont il se pourléchait les babines d'avance. Néanmoins, pour s'offrir un gigot de Voldy accompagné ses petits Mangemorts poêlés, il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort et qu'il remplisse certaines conditions.

Un sifflement de Fumseck le ramena au présent. Aigues-Vives s'étalait devant eux, avec ses murs de pierre claire, ses tuiles rondes en terre cuite et ses glycines envahissantes. Les rues étaient étroites, trop pour les deux voyageurs qui se tenaient sur leur garde. L'atelier d'escrime « Le Duc de Nevers » s'installait dans une maison en forme de U autour d'une cour intérieure pavée. La grille, largement ouverte, invitait les visiteurs à observer derrière les persiennes qui tamisaient la lumière du soleil, la grande pièce où se tenaient les cours. Deux jeunes gens du même âge, et aux mêmes yeux bleus si spécifiques à Philippe, se faisaient face et enchainaient les coups à une vitesse difficilement observable pour un simple Moldu non entraîné. Même Harry, avec sa vue et ses capacités accrues par la Bénédiction avait du mal à suivre. Il les observa un instant avant de se décider à les interrompre en toquant sur le montant du cadre de la porte. L'échange s'arrêta brutalement et les duellistes levèrent les yeux les nouveaux venus, ne pouvant rester vraiment impassible devant leur étrange apparence. La jeune femme se repris rapidement.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans notre atelier. Que pouvons-nous pour vous, jeunes visiteurs ? »

« Nous enseigner l'escrime d'aujourd'hui ? »

« L'escrime d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Notre ancien maître » contourna Harry, peu désireux de se faire traiter de fou en leur apprenant que son maître était mort pour eux depuis plusieurs siècles et ne voulant pas mettre deux Moldus au courant de Shamliar, « ne connaissait que l'escrime ancienne. Il était… un spécialiste des duels de la Cour, aussi ne nous a-t-il jamais enseigné les pratiques modernes. »

« Je vois » réfléchissait à haute voix Emilie tandis que Constant dardait sur Harry un regard septique. Si les deux nouveaux venus avaient pris la précaution de prendre des apparences totalement humaines et « normales », leurs apparences pouvaient paraître étranges. Kishia portait une paire de jeans noirs et une chemise rouge sombre lacée dans une coupe ancienne tandis qu'Harry abordait un pantalon noir plutôt large et agrémenté de plusieurs poches ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sans manche noir également, laissé paraître une peau bronzée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fins et nerveux. Ce qui était plus surprenants pour les humains étaient les marques encore visibles de coups et de coupures sur les bras d'Harry. On n'apprend pas le combat sans prendre garder quelques marques pendant un certain temps. Ou encore l'étrange pendentif que portait Kishia au bout d'une chaîne en or blanc, une panthère d'argent à deux queues, entourée d'un Ouroboros de jais.

« Les cours ont lieu tous les soirs à partir de 18h. Nous fournissons armes et protections. Vous serez des nôtres ? »

« A dire vrai, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'enseigner, enfin nous enseigner, de manière intensive. »

« Intensive ? »

« Plusieurs heures par jour. »

« Voila une étrange demande. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons besoin de progresser rapidement pour des raisons personnelles. L'amie qui m'a recommandé votre adresse, Eleanor Sylvestre, m'a aussi appris votre discrétion au regard des motivations. »

« Cela n'est pas une raison suffisante ! » clama Constant en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Harry sentit ses brides déjà bien rares de diplomatie s'évanouirent. Laissant une partie de son aura démoniaque sortir, il s'approcha du jeune homme et siffla entre ses dents.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petit. Je veux apprendre et je suis prêt à y mettre le prix. Alors soit tu marches et tout va bien, soit tu refuses et on se barre. Mais ne mets pas ainsi ma patience à bout, un accident est si vite arrivé. »

« Je… Je comprends. »

« Bien » ronronna Harry en relâchant l'escrimeur. « Peut-on avoir notre réponse ? »

« Emilie, qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que si ce genre de scène se reproduit encore une fois, je vous fous à la porte, tout élève que vous soyez, c'est clair ? »

« Limpide, Mademoiselle. »

« Très bien. Alors je vais vous guidez vers vos chambres. Je vous veux touts les deux dans un quart d'heure en tenue sur le terrain. Si vous avez vos propres lames, amenez-les que je vois ce qu'elles valent. »

On accédait par un escalier extérieur au premier étage du bâtiment. Au bout d'un couloir, trois chambres vides attendaient les prochains stagiaires pour les vacances à venir. Kishia et Harry se partagèrent la chambre de droite, dont la fenêtre donnait sur la cour intérieure. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient au centre de la salle d'armes, l'épée à la taille. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'utilisaient que des épées classiques, les autres armes qu'ils possédaient étant trop particulières pour ne pas susciter suspicions et questions indésirables. Emilie les examina longtemps, observant leurs positions, les fit se combattre avant de débattre avec son frère et de revenir vers les deux nouveaux élèves.

« Très bien. En escrime ancienne, vous êtes des champions. Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'escrime moderne, on va avoir un sacré boulot. Déjà, vos lames sont trop courtes et épaisses, je vais vous en fournir d'autres pour le moment. Ensuite, vos équilibres sont trop portés vers l'avant et la garde est trop basse. » Elle les entraîna vers une pièce communicante avec la salle d'entraînement. « Voici l'armurerie. Constant se chargera de trouver des lames qui vous conviennent, il a comme un don pour ça. »

« Mais bien sûr sœurette » grommela ledit Constant avant de se saisir d'un mètre ruban et de s'atteler à la tâche.

Taille, tour du poignet, longueur des bars et des jambes,… Le nombre de mesures fut tel qu'Harry décrocha et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'épées en tout genre, allant de la courte lame moyenâgeuse aux fleurets ultra légers et modernes. Harry se reconnecta à la réalité juste à temps pour réceptionner en plein vol la lame que le jeune français venait de lui lancer. Puis se fut le tour de Kishia.

« Vous risquez de les trouver trop longues et trop légères mais il vous faudra vous y adapter rapidem… » Emilie, qui avait repris ses consignes de vive voix, s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase attirant l'attention de son frère sur la scène. Les deux voyageurs testaient leurs nouvelles lames en se battant contre leur ombre respective. L'adaptation se faisait plus vite que les deux maîtres d'arme ne l'avaient jamais vu. Harry offrit la réponse à leur stupéfaction par sa remarque.

« Ces épées rappellent nos katanas, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Elles sont trop courtes pour ça. Dois-je te rappeler la taille du mien ? » grommela Kishia en essayant un mouvement qu'il avait vu lors du duel des jumeaux plus tôt dans la journée.

« Pas la peine. » Et Harry se lança lui aussi dans une série de mouvements aperçus plus tôt. Pratique la mémoire visuelle, non ?

« Comment vous faîtes ça ? » bégaya Emilie.

« Ca quoi ? » Harry ne stoppa pas pour autant ses mouvements et deux répétitions plus tard, l'enchainement était parfait.

« Je croyais que vous ne maitrisiez pas l'escrime moderne ? » La vois de Constant vibrait de rage contenue et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il fixait tour à tour les deux silhouettes tourbillonnantes.

« C'est la cas. Je reproduis juste les mouvements que je vous ai vu faire tout à l'heure. C'est idem pour Harry, non ? » répondit de mauvaise grâce le Bakeneko.

« Yep » répondit le jeune homme en tentant une Botte de Nevers avec sa nouvelle lame. Il avait déjà essayait avec son katana mais la lame courbe de plus d'un mètre de long s'accordait mal à se genre de mouvement de face, plus habile et précise dans des mouvements tranchants. La Botte fut aisée à réaliser mais manquait de précision, ce qui tira un ricanement moqueur au Démon. Le Libéré haussa les épaules et répéta le mouvement jusqu'à que cela lui convienne.

Les visages d'Emilie et Constant s'étaient fermés. La Botte de Nevers était un secret familial, un héritage que personne ne divulguait à autre que les membres directs de la famille. Alors comment cet étranger pouvait-il connaître l'attaque personnelle de leur famille, celle qui faisait leur renommée auprès de tous les escrimeurs de la Cour. Constant, déjà énervé pour les facilité des deux intrus, attrapa sa propre lame et fondit sur le plus proche d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire Harry, qui lui tournait le dos. Mais le Lié bloqua l'attaque en interceptant le mouvement de taille avec le plat de sa lame.

« Trop lent et trop bruyant ! » Le sourire d'Harry se fit carnassier alors qu'il reculait pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Constant rageait derrière l'acier de sa lame, ce petit débutant commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il se positionna à son tour et se lança dans l'offensive, assenant des coups de plus en plus puissants sur la garde d'Harry qui le laissait faire. Emilie les regardait en tremblant tandis que Kishia s'appuyait contre le montant d'une fenêtre, regrettant de ne pas avoir quelques dès de viande à grignoter devant le spectacle.

« Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calme ?! Il faut les séparer ! »

« Pourquoi ! »

« Quand mon frère est ainsi, il ne respecte plus les règles des duels amicaux ! Il se fiche des conséquences ! » Emilie était hystérique, tordant ses mains dans tous les sens.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? Mais il va le tuer ! Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami ? »

« Ce gamin, mon ami ? » Kishia ricana. « C'est plutôt pour ton frère que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Pour Harry, ça sera juste un entraînement amusant. »

« Hein ? » La jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien mais prit sa décision. Elle ne laisserait pas son frère commettre l'irréparable. Elle allait s'élancer quand une main étrangement chaude emprisonna son poignet et stoppa sa course. Emilie avait beau se débattre, son attrapeur ne lâchait pas prise et d'une torsion de poignet, la maintint immobile à ses côtés. Emilie posa les yeux sur le visage de Kishia. Le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres était le même que celui que portait Harry en battant.

Dans le fracas métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, Constant poussa un cri de rage. Son adversaire avait beau avoir une épée étrangère en main et se battre contre un style qui lui était inconnu, Harry lui menait la vie dure. Le plus exaspérant était le fait de se faire parer ses attaques avant de se les prendre de plein fouet. Les deux combattants étaient en nage, chacun portant de petites coupures sans gravité, mais la sueur pénétrait les plaies à vif et les brulait. Constant serra les dents. Son adversaire était vraiment doué, et il apprenait vite, très vite. Le jeune français leva les yeux vers sa sœur qu'il n'entendait plus. Fatale erreur ! En la voyant maintenue par Kishia, il brisa sa concentration. Un mouvement d'acier plus tard, il était désarmé et la pointe de l'épée d'Harry se tenait à moins cinq millimètres de son front, juste entre ses deux yeux. Le Libéré sourit une nouvelle fois, et Constant eu soudain l'impression d'être une minuscule souris en face d'un chat affamé.

« Merci pour la leçon » ronronna Harry en baissant son arme.

« De… de rien. »

Emilie, nouvellement libre, se précipita sur son jumeau qui, à part une belle frayeur, était sain et sauf. Harry sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda Kishia réaliser contre son ombre les mouvements qu'il venait de voir avant de dévier sur les jumeaux. Sirius lui manquait. Il avait trouvé en son parrain un frère adoptif avec lequel il avait fait les 400 coups aux autres Liés. Il soupira à l'idée de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son jumeau et se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel. Le Domaine et ses habitants lui manquaient. Shamliar lui manquait, tout simplement.


	19. Chapitre Dixsept: Fuite

Note : Pour ceux qui lisent directement ce chapitre, j'ai édité le précédent ce matin car il en manquait la fin. Allez jeter un coup d'œil. Sur ce, merci pour votre présence et bonne lecture.

Chapitre Dix-sept : Fuite

Des bruits de course résonnaient dans l'étroite ruelle et les poursuivants se rapprochaient des poursuivis. Sous les rires fous de Bellatrix Lestrange et le souffle rauque de Fenrir Greyback, deux silhouettes s'offraient le sprint de leur vie, n'interrompant leur course que pour éviter les sorts ou y riposter. La plus frêle commençait à peiner. Drago Malfoy n'était pas fait pour la fuite, tout comme il n'était pas taillé ni pour la guerre, ni pour servir le Lord Noir. Sa carrure gracile, héritée de sa mère, le destinait aux réceptions et au travail calme d'un bureaucrate ou d'un ambassadeur, pas ç risquer sa vie dans la fange puante des ruelles de Londres. Lui et son parrain, Severus Snape, s'étaient crus en sécurité dans une des demeures secrètes du Maître de Potions, un des derniers cadeaux de son meilleur ami avant sa disparition. L'homme se retourna et para deux sortilèges de stupéfixion, évita un _Doloris_ et attrapa le bras de son filleul avant de transplaner. C'était risqué. Très risqué. Quiconque pouvait les suivre et les abattre au moment même où ils relâcheraient leur attention C'était même risqué parce que dans leur état d'épuisement, ils auraient pu se désartibuler pendant l'opération.

Heureusement, le transplanage se passa bien. Heureusement… ou malheureusement. Drago venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, à bout de souffle, quand deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent juste derrière eux dans un discret « pop ».

« Tu as mauvaise mine, fils. »

« Père ! » hoqueta ledit fils en essayant de se relever sans trop trembler sur ses jembes. Severus se rapprocha de lui, rassemblant ses dernières forces. Il ne se laisserait pas attraper sans se battre, pas après avoir risqué sa vie pendant 17 ans pour réparer son erreur, pas après avoir tenu sa promesse envers Dumbledore, pas avant d'avoir venger son frère de cœur. Ne pensez pas que Severus est un homme au cœur de pierre. Il a eut une enfance et une adolescence qui, même si elle n'était pas très joyeuse, lui a offert de nombreuses choses, notamment l'amitié et la confiance, mais aussi la trahison et la douleur. Il s'est juste refermé sur lui-même pour ne plus souffrir des pertes de ceux qu'il considère comme les siens. Le Maître de Potions fit face, même s'il s'agissait de se battre contre l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme tel, contre le dernier de l'Ouroboros à part lui.

« STUPEFIX ! » Deux rayons rouges fusèrent. L'un, issu de la baguette de Severus, fila vers la poitrine de Lucius Malfoy qui l'évita d'un simple mouvement du torse. L'autre avait quitté la baguette de l'aristocrate pour frapper de plein fouet le deuxième Mangemort. Le silence revint sur la place.

« Père ? » « Lucius ? » Les deux fugitifs stupéfaits fixaient le chef des Malfoy qui époussetait sa robe de Mangemort, chassant une poussière imaginaire.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de l'ancien espion résonnait d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi quoi Sev' ? »lança-t-il en reprenant le diminutif qu'Il lui avait donné. « Pourquoi ais-je agit ainsi ? Parce que je ne t'abattrais pas. Ni toi, ni mon fils. Pas parce que vous avez eu le courage que je n'ai pas eu. Tu te rappelles de notre promesse ce jour-là ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Je la tiendrais jusqu'au bout. Parce que je sais qu'Il avait raison et que Ce jour finira par arriver. »

« Te voilà bien optimiste. »

« Pas optimiste, Sev'. Je n'ai juste rien d'autre que cette promesse pour tenir le coup. Drago ? Reste auprès de ton parrain, il saura te protéger. Sev', je tacherai de te tenir au courant des mouvements du Seigneur. Si t veux te mettre à l'abri et que la Tanière est inutilisable, tu peux utiliser la Boucle. C'était Lui le Gardien du Secret, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre là-bas. De plus, la France n'est pas encore influencée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Allez-y en balai, vous éviterez de vous faire repérer par le Ministère et les Mangemorts qui y sont infiltrés. »

« Et toi, tu tiendras le coup ? »

« Il faudra bien. Le Maître n'a jamais su que j'étais un Occulmens accompli. Il sera encore trompé, ça ne sera pas la première fois. »

« Très bien. Drago, on y va. »

« Bien. Père ? »

« Fais attention à toi, fils. »

« Vous aussi. »

Les deux fugitifs disparurent dans les ombres. Severus connaissait le mode d'accès à la Boucle aussi ils s'y rendraient rapidement. Le Mangemort remit son masque en place. Il était temps de finir la mise en scène. Un Oubliette et une petite séance de Légilimencie plus tard, Mulciber apparaissait au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soutenant un Lucius au bord de l'évanouissement. Le premier raconta comment les deux traîtres avaient été aidés par une silhouette en capuchonnée de gris et de bleu qui les avait proprement assommés. Entre les souvenirs modifiés de Mulciber et les illusions mentales de Lucius, Voldemort crut ses serviteurs et entra dans une colère noire tandis que les deux rescapés sortaient en vitesse de la pièce. Une fois transplané dans son Manoir, Lucius éclata d'un rire que personne ne lui avait entendu depuis des années, un rire joyeux et clair comme il le faisait mors qu'ils étaient encore tous réunis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les airs, Drago se tenait difficilement sur son balai, épuisé par deux mois de traque et de tension constante. Devant lui, son parrain volait à vitesse réduite, surveillant son filleul du coin de l'œil tout en réfléchissant à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. Lucius l'avait surpris, montrant cette facette que Lui avait été le premier à voir : un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, manipulateur et calculateur, osant faire ses manigances sous les yeux de ses cibles. Un sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres. Laissé le flambeau de sa mission au blond était une bonne idée finalement. La Boucle les protégerait le temps que les choses se tassent pour eux deux.

Trois jours et deux escales plus loin, les deux fugitifs virent le soleil se lever au-dessus de la chaîne des Alpes. Severus piqua vers le sol, entraînant son filleul dans son sillage. Au pied des premières montagnes, un manoir de calcaire et d'ardoise les attendait, surplombant un petit lac et cerné par une épaisse forêt de moyenne altitude.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« La Boucle. Le repère de Lucius en cas de problème. »

« Repère ? Comme la Tanière ? »

« Exact, comme la Tanière. Il semblerait qu'Il avait raison, encore une fois. »

« Qui est ce Il ? Vous en avez parlé l'autre soir, toi et Père. »

« Il ? C'était le leader de l'Ouroboros, celui qui a réussir à unir les trois meilleurs Serpentards et a tenir tête aux Maraudeurs. On dire qu'avec lui, Gryffondor en a prit pour son grade. »

« Tu l'apprécie vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Ca s'entend dans ta voix. »

Severus reste un instant silencieux, observant le Manoir dont ils approchaient et le blason si familier sur le fronton, juste au-dessus de la porte principale. « Je l'appréciais. Il était comme un frère pour moi, comme pour chaque membre de notre groupe. Un foutu Serpentard, avec des réflexes de Gryffondor parfois. »

« Etait ? »

« Il a disparu à la fin de notre septième année, juste avant les examen. La seule année qu'il ait passé à Poudlard avec nous. C'est lui qui nous a offert les repères, les camouflant et les sécurisant au maximum de sa puissance. Tout ce qu'il nous a annoncé s'est produit : notre passage sous Voldemort, ma trahison et mon statut d'espion, la mort de Reg', et il avait sous-entendu qu'à la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il avait prévu, Lucius reprendrait mon poste. »

« Il était devin ou quoi ? Et puis c'est qui Reg' ? »

« Reg' était le dernier membre de l'Ouroboros, en sixième année à Son arrivée. Et non, Il n'avait vraiment aucun don pour la Divination ! » Le Maître de Potions étouffa un ricanement en se souvenant de certaines scènes de sa septième année avant de devenir songeur. Il murmura pour lui-même. « Ouroboros, hein ? Une époque que je croyais révolue, mais il semblerait que tu continues à veiller sur nous, où que tu sois… » Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent, évitant les oreilles curieuses ou indiscrètes. Le passé est une chose à ne pas déranger.

La Boucle ouvrit ses portes sous l'incantation étrange de Severus. Les pièces étaient sombres mais un _Lumos_ bien senti découvrit le spectacle. Pas de luxe ostentatoire mais un confort certain et chaleureux, avec une nette dominance de gris perle, anthracite et mordoré. Alors que Drago parcourrait des yeux les pièces pendant le trajet jusqu'aux chambres, il remarqua la présence d'un blason inconnu. Un renard polaire aux yeux d'émeraude entouré d'un serpent noir et argent de mordant la queue, le tout sur un fond violine portant trois griffures argent et mordoré. Intrigué car il se targuait d'être incollable sur les blasons, il interrogea son parrain.

« C'est Son blason, Sa signature. Tant qu'elle est là, c'est qu'il est là, vivant, quelque part au dehors. »

Severus laissa Drago réfléchir sur le sujet et partit investir ses propres appartements. Il en avait pour chacun d'entre eux, dans chaque repère. Une manière de rappeler la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, un certain soir. Le jeune Malfoy ne remarqua le départ de son parrain, ni ne jeta un coup d'œil sur la décoration de sa propre suite. Pourtant, il aurait pu remarquer qu'elle avait les mêmes couleurs que celle du Manoir Malfoy, vert émeraude et argent, rehaussé de blanc, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le renard entre blanc et argent qui bondissait sur le blason du manteau de la cheminée et pour l'unique phrase écrire en argent sur fond noir en bas du blason : « Sois toi-même, et tu vaincras. »


	20. Chapitre Dixhuit: L'acier

Chapitre Dix-huit : L'acier

Harry regardait Nalouk travailler avec une pointe d'envie au fond des yeux. Perché sur une poutre, une jambe repliée sous l'autre pendant dans le vide, le Libéré ne quittait pas de yeux le shaman, et les étincelles que ce dernier créait se reflétait dans ses prunelles améthystes. Le Lié forgeait deux lames jumelles, au cœur d'acier et au fil d'un alliage inconnu des Hommes, propre à Shamliar. Harry l'enviait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en faire autant, façonner le métal rougeoyant pour lui offrir une forme, modeler une lame, dessiner une garde… Mais son incompatibilité avec la Terre était devenue légende à Shamliar. Le seul sorcier à avoir survécu à la Libération de son Sceau n'avait pas pu dompter la moindre motte de terre, le plus misérable petit grain de sable… les Liés et Kishia avaient fini par abandonner.

Nalouk porta un dernier coup avec de plonger la deuxième lame dans un seau d'eau, faisant siffler la vapeur. Ressortant l'arme, il l'inspecta, la compara à la première et esquissa un sourire. Après sept heures de travail ininterrompu, il était enfin satisfait. Il leva les yeux au plafond, scrutant la pénombre de son regard bridé.

« Kitsune ! Tu veux les tester maintenant ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus audit Kitsune pour bondir de son perchoir et se réceptionnait souplement sur le sol. Il tendit les mains et attrapa délicatement les lames que lui tendait le vieil homme. Une garde à une main et demi pour chacune d'elles, comme il les aimait, et deux pommeaux en argent sombre simples, l'un gravé aux armes de Shamliar et l'autre avec son propre blason. Les poignées avaient été recouvertes de lanières de cuir noir afin d'améliorer la tenue des armes. Quand aux lames en elles-mêmes, elles avaient une forme très particulière.

C'était Harry qui les avait dessiné lui-même, en tenant compte de ses habitudes et aptitudes au combat. Longues de près d'un mètre, elles s'évasaient vers l'extrémité afin de former un croc, un peu comme une faux, aux deux côtés mortellement aiguisées. Un mélange harmonieux entre katana, sabre et faux. Une arme redoutable qui se mariait à la perfection avec son style. Au centre de chaque lame, le Sceau de Kai-Ren annonçait la nature démoniaque du propriétaire. Harry s'entailla légèrement les paumes et fit couler son sang dans les deux gravures jumelles. Celles-ci se mirent à brillaient d'une sombre lumière rouge avant de devenir d'argent vif. Le jeune homme observa les liens se fermer avec un sourire heureux avant d'empoigner franchement des deux armes et de les tester contre son ombre. Elles suivaient ses mouvements comme le prolongement naturel de ses bras et Nalouk laissa un sourire perlait sur ses lèvres.

Lui, le plus solitaire des Liés de Kishia, s'était aussi pris d'affection pour l'adolescent. D'abord sombre et triste, il avait révélé un caractère trempé et son sourire était revenu avec le temps. Kishia était redevenu celui qu'il avait été avant la tragédie de Salazar et Sirius avait repris son rôle de Maraudeur, ramenant les rires dans le Domaine et devenant le frère qu'il avait manquait à Harry. Harry, qui après quelques mises au point houleuses, avait montré sa facette de petit prodige, si on excepte la Terre, et surtout son talent d'escrimeur né. Il apprenait l'escrime à une vitesse inégalable, absorbant chaque botte, chaque parade, décryptant instinctivement chaque feinte et sachant percer la défense de son adversaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Shamliar ». Le shaman laissa le cours de ses souvenirs pour revenir à la silhouette qui dansait au milieu de son atelier. Juste éclairé par la lune rouge des Démons et la lumière mouvante de la forge, le Libéré semblait empreint d'une sauvage élégance que rehaussait l'éclat des lames et de sa boucle d'oreille, cadeau de Salazar et lui-même pour fêter la fin de sa formation. Celle-ci pendait au lobe de son oreille gauche, petit anneau d'argent d'où descendait une croix latine à l'envers. La petite barre transversale était achevée à chaque extrémité par une pointe de flèche alors que la barre principale s'achevait sur un éclair. Le Libéré stoppa sa danse et vrilla sur son aîné un regard pétillant tandis qu'un sourire dévoilait ses canines.

« Alors ? »

« Elles sont parfaites. Merci Nalouk » répondit Harry en inclinant son buste vers l'avant, le poing sur le cœur.

« De rien Kitsu'. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter le sang dans mon atelier… » laissa trainer le vieil homme en jetant un œil au sang qui gouttait de sa main droite.

Harry éclata de rire et glissant les deux lames dans les fourreaux croisés dans son dos, il quitta l'atelier, portant sa main à sa bouche pour en laper le sang avec gourmandise. Le goût âpre et métallique taquina ses papilles, stimulant une excitation qui étira un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Cette nuit, la chasse serait donnée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis sa branche, Kishia observait son protégé s'entraînait avec ses nouvelles armes. Lui et Nalouk avait fait du bon travail, elles semblaient n'être qu'une partie de ses bras, dansant autour de lui comme un tango mortellement précis. Une feuille d'érable passant par là n'eut d'ailleurs d'autre destin que de finir proprement trancher en cinq. Malgré tout, un détail embêtait le Bakeneko. Depuis un mois et demi pour les humains que le Lien avait été forgé, Harry n'avait développé que très peu de nouvelles caractéristiques. Or, par expérience, Kishia savait qu'ils partageaient plus en temps normal. Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il se demanda une nouvelle fois si tout cela n'était pas dû aux abus subis dans la famille de sa tante plus jeune, ou peut être à Poudlard, avec toutes les pressions qui l'écrasaient, juste pour son nom et un acte dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

Poudlard… Il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs du château, en particulier la scolarité de son précédent Lié. Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avait refusé la présence de Familier et Kishia n'avait pas pu veiller sur Sirius. Shamliar portait encore les vestiges des ces sept années de fureur. La pensée de Dumbledore raviva sa colère. La lettre laissée à Harry par le défunt Directeur les avait tous les deux passablement énervés. Celui-ci annonçait quelques détails au jeune sorcier mais une fois encore, le principal restait caché. Même mort, il continuait à vouloir manipuler le Survivant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait eu la lettre qu'après sa formation et était à ce moment-là beaucoup moins manipulable qu'autrefois. Les seules informations intéressantes concernaient les véritables rôles de Severus Snape et Drago Malfoy dans sa mort. Certes, Dumbledore ne cherchait qu'à déculpabiliser Harry pour le maintenir sous sa coupe, mais il donnait un aperçu magistral des manipulations du vieil homme.

Toutes à ses pensées, Kishia déambulait le long des rayonnages quand un volume lui sauta aux yeux. Il le récupéra d'un mouvement leste et se lova dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous lui et les queues sagement enroulées, l'une autour de sa cuisse et l'autre autour de sa taille. Une de ses positions favorites. Quelques minutes plus tard, il relevait la tête, un rictus de joie mauvaise sur le visage. Il savait comment régler le problème de son Lié, tout en s'offrant une belle récompense. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Il se glissa hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie du Domaine. La chasse de ce soir allait être intéressante.

3


	21. Chapitre Dixneuf: La Chasse

Chapitre Dix-neuf : la Chasse

Harry et Kishia se retrouvèrent ai niveau du portail du Domaine. C'était devenu une habitude depuis que le Libéré avait commencé à changer de régime alimentaire, se rapprochant pas à pas de celui des Démons. Perché sur les montants du portail de bois rouge, Harry observait le Démon le rejoindre sous sa forme humanoïde, et comme d'habitude, il enviait la démarche féline et charismatique de Kishia, ignorant qu'il possédait la même. Lais ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez son hôte, c'était ses oreilles de chat. On aurait pu croire que ses appendices lui donneraient un air de chaton inoffensif mais il suffisait de croiser son regard pour comprendre son erreur. Harry y voyait une soif ce soir une soif de sang qui faisait écho à la sienne, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un même sourire carnassier étira leurs lèvres.

« Motivé Kitsu' ? » Harry répondit par un grognement gourmand. « Ok. Suis-moi. »

Les deux silhouettes se faufilèrent dans la nuit et passèrent par le portail central pour se retrouver dans un parc public. Harry reconnu de suite le jardin de Magnolia Street. Un coup d'œil au démon étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une sombre lueur pourpre avant que les deux ombres ne se dirigent vers leur destination, silencieuses dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune.

Le 4, Privet Drive était silencieux et sombre, seule la voiture dans l'allée gravillonnée témoignait de la présence des Dursley dans leur demeure. Harry et Kishia remontèrent sans bruit le chemin, notant inconsciemment que la pelouse avait besoin d'être tondue, les rosiers nettoyés et les plates bandes désherbées, puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron. Hors de question de forcer la porte avec la Sorcellerie, ils seraient repérés tout de suite. Harry s'accroupit pour avoir la serrure à hauteur de visage puis du bout des doigts, il créa un léger courant d'air qu'il fit pénétrer dans celle-ci, forçant en douceur les pennes à prendre la position d'ouverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Shamliariens se glissaient dans la pénombre du vestibule.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, à part peut-être une énième photo du cachalot junior sur le mur déjà surchargé du couloir face à l'entrée. Harry monta les escaliers, le Démon sur les talons et s'arrêta sur les paliers. La chambre d'amis et son ancienne chambre laissait voir par leurs portes ouvertes le parquet ciré et légèrement luisant à la lumière froide des étoiles. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. D'une part parce que la lumière bleutée du monde humain était bien moins belle que celle rougeoyante des astres des Démons, et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas là pour admirer les mirages de la nature. Non, il avait un choix crucial à faire. Par qui commencer ?

Cruel dilemme qui se posait au Libéré. Son cousin à qui il avait servi de Punching Ball ? Son oncle qui l'avait giflait au moindre regard de travers, pour ne pas dire la moindre respiration ? Ou alors sa tante qui l'exploitait sans le nourrir ? Il replongea dans les souvenirs de son enfance et Kishia vit passer des sentiments de haine et de peurs aniciennes mêlées sur le visage de son Lié. Il allait le secouer quand un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage du jeune homme devant lui. Harry venait de se souvenir du jour de sa Libération et de tout ce qui c'était dit. Oui, il savait maintenant. Il savait parfaitement par qui allait commencer sa vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les sombres entrailles d'un obscure manoir, quelque part des les mornes plaines d'écosse balayées par les froids vents du Nord, une assemblée se tenait. Tous de noir vêtus et masqués de gris ou de blanc, une centaine d'hommes et de femmes se tenaient agenouillés devant un trône et son occupant. On aurait pu croire à une sainte et fervente dévotion si un lourd et épais parfum de peur ne s'abattait pas sur ces Hommes comme une chape de plomb. Sur le trône de pierre noir, caressant son serpent d'une main distraite et ses rouges vrillés sur ses hommes, Lord Voldemort se laissait gagner par l'excitation.

Depuis un mois et demi, sa proie avait disparu et malgré toutes les recherches menées, il n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Leur lien mental même semblait être occulté, comme si un épais rideau de velours se tenait entre eux. Mais du coup, son règne de la peur, instauré par ses fidèles Mangemorts, prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur. Oh, bien sûr, la rébellion sorcière n'était pas complètement soumise, mais ils avaient perdu leur guide et leur symbole mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Et du temps, il en avait, lui qui avait l'immortalité devant lui. Mais ce soir, il savourait d'avance la victoire qu'il était sur le point de prendre. Il allait frapper fort, faire trembler jusqu'aux fondations de ce satané Ordre du Phénix. Oui, ce soir, ils comprendraient tous que rien n'était impossible pour le mage noir le plus puissant, celui qui s'était autoproclamé Lord. Et ce _cher_ Survivant, ce maudit gamin, où qu'il soit, comprendrait de nouveau qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Malfoy, Parkinson, Lestrange, Nott et Rosier, vous restez ici. Les autres, reprenez vos missions respectives. » La voix était doucereuse mais la menace d'un Doloris en cas d'échec restait perceptible pour n'importe quel imbécile.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, les Mangemorts se retirèrent rapidement et reprirent le chemin vers la zone de Transplanage et leur mission. Seuls cinq d'entre eux restèrent devant leur maître. Ce dernier regarda l'espace entre Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange et ne put s'empêcher de siffler de rage devant la preuve de la trahison de son meilleur espion et Maître de Potions, Severus Snape. Il se reprit rapidement. Là n'était pas la question, il relancerait son élite à ses trousses plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de s'amuser.

« J'ai une mission spéciale pour vous cette nuit. J'aimerai faire un cadeau à une certaine personne de notre connaissance… Suivez-moi. »

Se levant souplement, il entraîna son cercle le plus proche et les guida vers une zone de Transplanage avant de quitter son antre vers une ruelle sordide. Lucius maudissait le sort. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour prévenir Severus et par lui, l'Ordre du Phénix, et pourtant, il sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner. Il ne savait pas encore comment…

Les sept sorciers faisaient face au 4, Privet drive et d'un coup de baguette accompagné d'une longue litanie de mots inconnus, le Seigneur Noir fit tomber les barrières magiques de protection dont il avait enfin trouvé la faille avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent dans l'allée. Sur son passage, les rosiers se fanèrent, les fleurs se recroquevillèrent avant de tomber sur le sol, brunies et craquantes. Lucius sentit son pressentiment grandir au fond de lui, encore plus lorsque son Maître ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'une simple poussée de main. Il avait suffisamment attaqués des demeures moldues pour savoir que ces derniers verrouillaient, même primitivement, leurs portes.

Voldemort déploya ses hommes au rez-de-chaussée et ne garda que Bellatrix et Lucius pour sa visite du premier étage. Le blond se retrouva à fouiller une chambre, si une pièce d'aussi petite dimension pouvait être une chambre et non un cagibi aux yeux de l'aristocrate, qui s'avéra être une salle de jeux quand le cri de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit trembler les vitres et les murs de plâtre, faisant accourir le nouvel espion.

Dans une mare de sang, les corps démembrés de Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, et Vernon Dursley gisaient sans vie, le visage à peine reconnaissable sous les coups de griffes et de crocs. Les meubles avaient été réduits en miettes et les murs éclaboussés de sang semblaient être les témoins muets du carnage qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. L'odeur métallique du liquide vital encore frais retourna l'estomac du chef de famille des Malfoy. Même les massacres de Greyback ne lui avaient fait cet effet. Les Mangemorts et lur Seigneur repartirent en transplanant vers leur repère, et chacun savait qu'il allait payer le prix de la frustration et de la colère du Lord Noir.


	22. Chapitre Vingt: La Boucle

Chapitre Vingt : La Boucle

Harry admirait sans le montrer la beauté et la sobriété du parc de Seiru Gakuen, l'école de Sorcellerie japonaise. Au pied des bâtiments s'étendaient de larges étendues sable blanc parsemées de pierres noires aux formes épurées dressées vers les cieux et ornées de lignes souples et apaisantes. Il avait rejoint l'établissement nippon pour une durée de deux semaines terriennes, durant les vacances des habituels locataires. Les Japonais utilisaient du papier, de l'encre et des sceaux pour maîtriser leur magie et cela l'avait particulièrement intéressé lorsqu'il l'avait découvert au cours de ses lectures. Le Libéré se releva et gagna sa salle de cours. La pause était terminée et Akima Nagoya très précise dans ses horaires. Le respect des aînés, les « senseis » était une chose très importante pour les Nippons et le jeune Occidental s'y pliait de bonne grâce, Yuki et Ayame s'étaient assurés de lui rentrer ces valeurs dans le crâne avant toute autre notion.

« Ah, Harry. Reprenons le Sceau du Temps. Quel est son pouvoir ? »

« Celui de ralentir le temps dans un rayon de deux kilomètres pour le plus puisant. Mais il existe aussi le Sceau de retour, qui agit, une fois couplé au Sceau du temps, comme un Retourneur de Temps avec une capacité maximale de deux semaines en moyenne. Les durées et les espaces couverts dépendent de la puissance magique injectée dans les Sceaux et de la façon dont ils ont été tracés et liés. »

« Très bien. Il ne reste que le Sceau de la Maîtrise. Il permet de réduire les capacités de celui qui le porte. Pour cela, il te faut tracer le Kanji de l'Arbre, symbole de … »

« Puissance. »

« Exact, et de l'associé au Kanji du Lien pour indiquer la limitation, le tout au centre de l'étoile du Kenkai et souligné par la Lune, symbole de l'éphémère. »

« Si on ne met pas la Lune, la limitation est-elle définitive ? »

« Non. Mais le Sceau sera extrêmement difficile à lever. »

Harry hocha la tête au-dessus de ses notes avant d'attraper un morceau de fine feuille de bambous pressés et un pinceau à Sceau. Avec leurs poils en tigre magique, une espèce noire aux rayures d'argent, dotée de deux longues ailes de plumes noires et blanches et capable de voler, ces pinceaux avaient leur manche taillé dans un bois spécifique orné de gravures uniques à chaque pratiquant. Celui d'Harry était d'ébène et était parsemé de tigres magiques aux rayures de nacre et aux yeux d'améthyste. Il en était très fier.

Le tracé du dernier Sceau fut aisé à maîtriser, l'élève ayant un certain talent pour le dessin. Sirius disait toujours que c'était pour compenser le fait que son filleul ne pouvait pas chanter deux notes justes. Akima le fit recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge le tracé parfait puis lui montra comment injecté sa magie et à quelle intensité pour permettre l'activation du Sceau. Deux heures plus tard, elle était enfin satisfaite et Harry put enfin sortir se dégourdir les jambes. La position assise traditionnelle des Japonais n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui.

Au fond des jardins zen, les Erables japonais offraient aux regards leurs étonnantes palettes automnales, allant de l'or au pourpre en passant par le feu et l'écarlate. Un déluge de couleurs que rehaussait ici et là les derniers iris violets de la saison. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder sur le décor, suivant les quelques oiseaux dans leurs voltiges aériennes. Il avait faim. Son dernier 'vrai' repas remonté à trois semaines, les Dursley étant vraiment immangeables. Il sourit légèrement à ce souvenir. S'il était un peu amer au souvenir du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvait en les tuant, il ne pouvait nier que la mort des derniers membres de sa « famille » avait soulagé son cœur d'un étau qu'il ignoré posséder jusqu'à la disparition de ce dernier. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'il se sentait libre, pas encore tout à fait, mais il était sur le chemin de la Liberté.

Depuis cette nuit là, plusieurs caractéristiques que Kishia lui avait transmis par leur Lien avaient enfin prit place en lui. La capacité qu'il préférait était celle de la métamorphose. Il était devenu un métamorphomage, comme Tonks, même s'il avait un peu de mal à contrôler ses nouvelles capacités de Changeur. Bon, soyons sincères, il avait beaucoup de mal avec, à tel point que lui et Kishia avaient décidés qu'une fois les Sceaux appris (mais inutiles dans le cas présent), ils essaieraient de trouver un Maître de Potions capable de leur fournir un stabilisateur d'apparence, le temps qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa nouvelle capacité. Le problème tenait au fait que la _Stabapero_ demandait des ingrédients frais qui ne supportaient l'atmosphère de Shamliar donc Salazar ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour eux, et Harry malgré tous les efforts du Fondateur, restait un piètre préparateur de Potions, sans parler de Kishia qui faisait exploser un chaudron simplement en rentrant dans le laboratoire. Laboratoire dont il était d'ailleurs privé d'accès. Il ne leur restait qu'à trouver un Maître de Potions talentueux.

Harry y réfléchissait, nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier, une main sur la nuque, retraçant inconsciemment les lignes de la Marque du Lien. Sa longue crinière passait du violine à l'argenté en passant par le noir, le vert et le rouge au grès de ses pensées. Kishia apparut à ce moment-là à ses côtés, lui tirant un léger sursaut et une rapide coloration bleu électrique qui fit grommeler le Lié qui porta son regard sur le Bakeneko. Celui-ci avait dissimulé oreilles et queues, preuve qu'il revenait du monde des humains. Le Démon s'étira un instant avant de s'installer à côté de son Lié, appuyé sur la même colonne.

« Alors ? »

« En France. Un Prince. »

« Bonne lignée. On part quand ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

Quelques salutations plus tard, les deux compagnons quittaient le Japon pour l'Hexagone à grand renfort de transplanages. Pékin, Bangkok, Lassa, l'Oural, Biłgoraj, Prague, Viennes, Come et Chamonix. Ils apparurent en dernier au cœur d'une forêt de moyenne altitude et Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé.

« Sérieux, 'Kia ! La prochaine que l'on fait 10 000 bornes, je les fais sur un balai, que tu aimes voler ou non ! »

« Petite nature. »

Harry se contenta d'une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du Démon qui évita le coup d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Un _Tempus_ leur appris qu'il était deux heures du matin, aussi Harry se lova au creux d'une fourche tandis que Kishia se posta sur la branche au-dessus avant de se métamorphoser en chaton et de se rouler en boule pour se protéger de l'humidité.

Ils furent réveillés sept heures plus tard par deux voix dans le lointain, deux voix masculines. Harry se raidit en les reconnaissant et rejoignit souplement le chat à l'étage supérieur.

« 'Kya, que l'on soit bien d'accord. Ton prince, il ne serait pas brun et récemment arrivé en France, accompagné d'un jeune blond hautain de mon âge ? »

« Si. »

« Et merde. Alors la première partie de la comédie commence. Garde ta forme de chat, quand à moi, mon apparence de Libéré fera l'affaire. »

« Un problème. »

« Juste Severus Snape et Dragon Malfoy. »

« Une bagatelle. »

« C'est ça, oui. »

Harry sauta sur le sol et tendit l'oreille, regrettant un instant de ne pas encore avoir les sens aussi développés que les Démons. Cela arrivait peu à peu, au cours de l'évolution des Libérés et le jeune homme avait hâte de pouvoir coincer Kishia qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le faire sursauter en l'approchant sans bruit. Cependant, les deux voix se rapprochaient et il pouvait maintenant suivre leur conversation.

« Celle-ci est la digitale pourpre. Sa sève est un poison mortel. »

« Et celle-là ? »

« De la fougère alpine. Elle sert dans différentes potions comme stabilisateurs et s'utilise toujours fraîche. »

« Donc elle ne vous manquera pas si je vous demande une fiole de _Stabapero_ ? »

Les deux promeneurs sursautèrent et firent face au nouveau venu, baguette en main. Snape et Malfoy. Les traîtres, mais pas pour ceux que l'on croit. Les manipulateurs manipulés. Kishia perché sur l'épaule droite, Harry s'avança doucement et rejoignit la clairière en prenant garde de n'écraser aucune pousse de fougère alpine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape, connu en France sous le nom de Tobias Prince, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Devant lui, un jeune d'environs le même âge que Drago, se dirigeait vers lui d'une foulée souple. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt rouge vif et noir sous une étrange robe de sorcier noir aux manches coupées aux coudes, il portait un étrange chat gris sombre sur l'épaule qui dardait sur eux un regard améthyste et sauvage. Il se dégageait du duo un charisme que même les longs cheveux et les yeux aux couleurs changeantes du jeune homme ne parvenait à briser l'aura qui les entourait. L'inconnu s'arrêta face au Maître de Potions et reprit la parole d'une voix grave et légèrement rauque.

« Vous pourriez réaliser cette potion ? »

« Evidemment ! » rétorqua Drago d'un air hautain. Severus jeta un œil à son filleul. Malgré sa façade de noble supérieur, il pouvait distinguer de la curiosité, de la suspicion et une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard orage du blond. Le brun hocha la tête et tendit une main au nouveau venu.

« Tobias Prince. »

« Axel Takeshi, enchanté. »

Severus souleva un sourcil devant le nom étranger mais lui fit signe de le suivre, leva d'une discrète formule une partie des protections du Manoir pour laisser entrer le jeune homme avant de sceller de nouveau les barrières quelques instants plus tard. Bientôt, le bâtiment fut en vue et Harry, pardon Axel, siffla d'appréciation. Severus eut un micro-sourire de fierté et de nostalgie.

« Bienvenue à La Boucle, Takeshi. »

4


	23. Chapitre Vingt et Un: Potions et Sceaux

**Notes : **Ceci est le dernier chapitre du Premier Arc de Daemonia. Pour des raisons d'examen et de concours, je ne publierai le Deuxième Arc, intitulé _Isatis_, qu'à partir de juillet 2010, à moins que je ne cède à mes pulsions et que je publie un ou deux chapitres d'ici là. Ceci étant dit, ce Deuxième Arc est déjà riche de sept chapitres, et il est à peine entamé.

Je profite d'être là pour remercier chacun de sa fidélité à cette fan fiction qui est peut être la plus aboutie de celles que j'ai menée ou que je mène encore, ainsi que pour les nombreuses reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. A juillet donc, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre Vingt-et-un : Potion et Sceau.

Drago fulminait. Son parrain avait accepté de faire la potion de l'étranger et celui-ci allait loger à La Boucle pendant la durée de la confection. Chez son père, donc chez lui et sans qu'il n'ait donné son avis sur la question ! C'était un scandale ! Nul n'avait à prendre de décision sans l'accord d'un Malfoy. Marmonnant intérieurement il reprit son masque impassible qu'il avait laissé tomber à l'abri des murs du Repère de son père. Repère bine protéger par ailleurs puisque le premier visiteur venu les avez trouvé. Le fils Malfoy pénétra dans la bibliothèque sur ces pensées, dans l'optique de se plonger dans un recueil de Métamorphose ou de Potions pour se changer les idées, et se retrouva à la place face à un étrange spectacle. Le fameux Takeshi se tenait perché sur une chaise et tentait, vainement apparemment, de récupérer son chat en haut de la bibliothèque. L'étranger parlait à voix basse.

« Bordel 'Kya ! Reviens ici tu veux ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-haut… 'Kya ? »

La voix grave d'Axel était devenue interrogatrice et ses cheveux aux couleurs changeantes se figèrent quelques secondes sur un blanc bleuté qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, une aura presqu'animale. Loin de cette observation, le Libéré ne quittait pas des yeux la pierre que lui désignait son Démon. A peine plus sombre que les autres et de forme carrée, elle était gravée d'un Sceau de Forteresse à son niveau le plus puissant. De plus, les sept arbres gravés autour du sceau indiquaient qu'il était relié à d'autres Sceaux similaires.

Le jeune homme comprit rapidement le problème. En plus de la présence des Sceaux, Magie que les Occidentaux méprisaient et interdite dans plusieurs pays dont la France et l'Angleterre mais aussi l'Espagne, l'Italie, la Belgique et la Suisse, la magie qui s'en dégageait lui était familière. Il poussa un grognement de frustration en n'arrivant pas à retrouver dans sa mémoire à qui appartenait cette magie. Le Lié repoussa une mèche maintenant rouge et attrapa Kishia avant de sauter de sa chaise. Il posa alors son regard tout aussi changeant que ses cheveux sur son hôte. Drago Malfoy.

Il eut une époque, Harry lui aurait sauté à la gorge d'office. Mais depuis sa Libération, son séjour à Shamliar et la lecture de certains courriers et rapports, le jeune homme avait compris que les apparences étaient avant tout trompeuses. Après tout, lui et le Bakeneko en étaient de parfaits exemples, de même que Snape, l'espion, ou même Dumbledore, implacable manipulateur sous ses airs de papy gâteux accroc aux bonbons au citron. Harry offrit donc un sourire malicieux au jeune blond avant de quitter la pièce, un livre sous le bras et son chat sur l'épaule.

Drago hésita un instant avant de se plonger dans un recueil de Potions avancées. Il n'en ressortit que pour répondre à l'annonce du dîner. Il avait passé la journée à étudier pour se retrouver bloqué dans son problème par un terme qui lui était inconnu. Voulant une réponse, il avait cherché le recueil pouvant l'aider mais avait fait chou blanc dans sa recherche. Pourtant, c'était le genre d'ouvrage de référence que chaque Maître de Potions ou aspirant avait d'office dans sa bibliothèque.

Assis dans la salle à manger de La Boucle, à droite de son parrain et face à leur invité, l'héritier Malfoy hésitait à poser sa question. Severus lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun masque à porter dans le Repère mais la présence d'un étranger le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce parfait inconnu semblait agir en terrain connu avec eux tandis que lui tâtonnait, et il avait horreur de ça. Drago laissa son regard dériver sur la décoration de la pièce. Entre les murs tendus de vert pâle, les appliques en argent et le plafond étoilé, elle n'avait à envier à la Grande Salle de Poudlard que les dimensions, étant relativement modeste puisqu'elle ne pouvait accueillir qu'une cinquantaine de convives.

Harry avait longuement admiré le manoir de La Boucle, étudiant sans le montrer les protections. Et il y en avait ! Six cent soixante six Sceaux de Forteresse, reliés les uns aux autres en une gigantesque toile, sept Sceaux de Barrière encadraient le parc du Domaine de La Boucle, le tout couplé aux habituels sortilèges de protection, à un niveau digne de Poudlard. Et partout, la même signature magique familière. Il y avait aussi deux autres détails qui l'intriguaient… Le premier était le fait que même invité, des protections pareilles auraient dû le mettre mal à l'aise. Or, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. L'autre était le blason qui ornait le Manoir. Il avait cru comprendre être chez les Malfoy, pourtant ce blason n'était pas le leur. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas de renard polaire au milieu de celui-ci, il aurait pu le prendre pour son propre blason à Shamliar... La voix hésitante de Drago le tira de ses réflexions improbables.

« Parrain ? »

« Hum. »

« Dans un grimoire, je suis tombé sur le terme '_brède_'. De quoi s'agit-il ? Et avant que tu me le demandes, j'ai cherché mais l'_Encyclopédie des 150 000 ingrédients courants ou non des Potions_ n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. »

« Etrange. »

« C'est moi qui vous l'ait emprunté, Tobias » intervint le Libéré. « Je vous le rendrai dès la fin du repas si vous le souhaitez. »

« Merci Axel, mais cela ira. Vous pouvez continuer à étudier jusqu'à votre départ. Drago, le terme '_brède_' désigne certaines feuilles comestibles de lianes telles que les Cristophines ou les Capucines. On les utilise dans les potions de soins ou de nutritions. »

Le repas se termina dans un silence plus ou moins tendu, Harry évitant contentieusement de les regarder, préférant fixer la lune par la fenêtre et se retira rapidement. Cette 'fuite' titilla un peu Drago mais ce dernier fut appelé par son parrain dans le laboratoire, au grand soulagement du Lié et de son Démon.

Drago se leva vers les coups de dix heures du matin. Il avait eu une nuit agitée, revoyant le regard bleu et vide de Dumbledore basculant par-dessus le parapet, les cris et les batailles dans le château, les yeux verts étincelant de rage et de haine du Survivant. Et cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait eu vent de son échec et de la trahison de Severus, s'Il n'avait pas fait souffrir ses parents qui payaient pour son erreur, et s'il pouvait encore marcher la tête haute, ce qui était loin d'être le cas malgré les grands airs qu'il se donnait. Il ne savait même pas où finir sa scolarité, Poudlard lui était fermé, Beauxbâtons une école pour filles et Dumstrang regorgeait de Sang-Purs qui se feraient une joie de livrer sa tête au Lord sur un plateau d'argent. Sans compter que les écoles Américaines refusaient d'accueillir des ressortissants anglais dans cette période troublée. C'était sur ces questions qu'il s'était endormi d'un sommeil agité pour finir par se réveiller avec une tête à faire fuir un troll. Très mauvais pour l'image des Malfoy, même s'il n'avait plus d'image à conserver pour le moment. Qui y avait-il donc pour la voir et y croire ?

Ceci dit, quelques sortilèges et ablutions plus tard, ce fut un Malfoy en pleine puissance qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque de La boucle. La place de l'_Encyclopédie des 150 000 ingrédients courants ou non des Potions _était toujours vacante et avec un grincement de dents, le blond se dirigea rapidement vers l'aile des invités. Derrière la porte de chêne, une chambre aux couleurs grise, bleue et blanche dévoilait un lit à baldaquins, une penderie et un bureau. Sur ce dernier, ledit livre de potions reposait très sagement, ouvert à la page des Aubépines de Lune, une variété magique aux capacités encore inconnues, mis à part celle d'un calmant hors du commun.

Drago attrapa le volume relié de cuir sombre et allait faire demi-tour quand son regard tomba sur un parchemin couvert de notes dans une langue et un alphabet inconnus. En bas du vélin, un étrange dessin, représentant une étoile à sept branches soulignées par deux croissants superposés et surmontées d'étranges assemblages de lignes et de courbes. Le jeune Malfoy ne savait peut être pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, mais il savait reconnaître un Sceau quand il en voyait un, et comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte, il méprisait et rejetait cette magie primitive et inefficace. Drago saisit le parchemin annoté et se rua vers leur invité afin de réclamer des explications sur la présence de cette inutile magie dans sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, il devait être dans les cachots du manoir où était installé le laboratoire la potion étant achevée.

Assis aux côtés du chaudron qui bouillonnait gentiment, Kishia sur les genoux, Harry parlait potions avec Severus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas capable de réaliser une potion correcte qu'il était nul en théorie. Le Maître de Potions attrapa une fiole et à l'aide d'un verre mesureur de cristal finement gradué, dosa très précisément la quantité exacte de potion nécessaire à son client, calculée en fonction de sa taille, de son poids et de la rapidité de changements de couleurs. Il allait se retourner au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une tornade blonde. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Severus repoussa la porte par un flux de magie instinctive qui frappa Drago de plein fouet, le faisait trébucher. Ce dernier lâcha grimoire et parchemin pour se rattraper et le Libéré n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir son dernier cours de Sceau avant que celui-ci ne lui retombe dessus, suivi rapidement par le contenu du chaudron renversé par Drago et la vague de magie de Severus. Ce fut le trou noir.

3


End file.
